Zerbrechlich
by Telya
Summary: Rúmil rechnete nicht damit, die junge Frau jemals wiederzusehen. Ataria glaubte, in der neuen Heimat endlich ihre Bestimmung zu finden. Doch sie sollten sich beide irren.
1. Ankunft

Mir gehört keine der bekannten Figuren aus "Der Herr der Ringe". Alle sonstigen Personen, die hier auftauchen, allerdings schon :)

Geld verdiene ich hiermit nicht. Ich habe einfach nur Spaß daran und hoffe, euch macht das Lesen dieser Geschichte so viel Freude, wie mir das Schreiben.

* * *

><p><strong>Ankunft<strong>

Der Tag neigte sich langsam seinem Ende, als sich die Wagenkolonne am Ufer des Anduin entlang auf Lothlorien zu bewegte. Die Strahlen der untergehenden Sonne ließen das glitzernde Wasser des Flusses golden schimmern und das Farbenspiel der Sonnenstrahlen auf den Wipfeln der mächtigen Bäume von Lothlorien rief bei den Reisenden ehrfürchtiges Staunen hervor, hatten sie solche Schönheit doch nie vorher gesehen.

Auf ein Zeichen des Reiters an der Spitze des Zuges kam dieser langsam zum Stehen.

„Wir werden hier für die Nacht rasten", verkündete der groß gewachsene Mann mit lauter Stimme. Erleichterung machte sich breit unter den Menschen, als die Entscheidung ihres Anführers vom Einen zum Anderen weitergegeben wurde, bis sie auch die letzten am Ende der Kolonne erreicht hatte. Sogleich wurden Pferde und Ochsen abgespannt und ein jeder ging seinen Aufgaben nach, eine behelfsmäßige Lagerstätte herzurichten, ehe die Nacht hereinbrach.

Müde von den Anstrengungen der Reise und der Last der Verantwortung stieg der Hüne von seinem Pferd. Kaum hatte er sich in Richtung des Wagens seiner Familie gewandt, sah er auch schon einen rabenschwarzen Hengst gemächlich auf sich zutraben. Das dunkle Haar seiner Reiterin leuchte im letzten Licht des Tages und obwohl ihr Gesicht im Schatten lag, wusste er, dass sie lächelte. Doch kaum hatte sie ihn erreicht, da erlosch das Lächeln auf ihrem Gesicht und ihre braunen Augen wurden vor Sorge noch ein wenig dunkler.

„Beros, du siehst erschöpft aus." Auf ihre ganz eigene Weise schaffte sie es, vorwurfsvoll und besorgt zugleich zu klingen. Obwohl Beros' breitschultrige Gestalt in keiner Weise seine Anspannung und Müdigkeit verriet, wusste die Reiterin es offenbar besser - aber schließlich war sie seine Tochter.

„Es geht mir gut, Ataria", versuchte Beros zu beschwichtigen und fügte sofort hinzu „Sobald das Lager errichtet ist und die Tiere versorgt sind, werde ich mir etwas Ruhe gönnen. Es war eine lange Reise, doch noch sind wir nicht am Ziel. Wenn wir erst einmal angekommen sind, werde ich mich entspannen können und ausruhen. Versprochen."

Ihrem Gesichtsausdruck nach war Ataria alles andere als überzeugt von diesen Versprechungen, doch sie schwieg und runzelte nur missbilligend die Stirn. Beros lachte laut und trat an den Hengst heran, um ihr die Hand auf den Arm zu legen. „Du bist viel zu jung für diese Sorgenfalten in deinem Gesicht, meine Kleine. Und nun sag mir, wo ist Belan? Ich hoffe doch sehr, mein Sohn macht sich nützlich?"

Das gutmütige Geplänkel ließ Ataria grinsen. „Nur keine Sorge. Als ich ihn verließ, kümmerte er sich um die Schlafstätte für die Kleinen. Bestimmt ist er bereits damit fertig und wartet nur darauf, dass du ihn mit weiteren Aufgaben durch das Lager scheuchst." Beide mussten bei dieser Vorstellung schmunzeln. „Nun denn, ich kann es kaum erwarten", grinste Beros und begann, sein Pferd in die Richtung zu führen, in der er seinen Sohn vermutete.

Immer noch schmunzelnd rief Ataria ihm nach „Aber denke nicht, ich hätte den plötzlichen Themenwechsel nicht bemerkt. Ich werde ein Auge auf dich haben, Sorgenfalten hin oder her." Beros Antwort bestand aus einem belustigten Schnauben und der Beschleunigung seiner Schritte.

Als er aus ihrer Sicht verschwunden war, ließ Ataria ihren Blick langsam über die Umgebung schweifen, bis er schließlich am Waldrand von Lothlorien hängen blieb. Etwas unbeschreiblich Beruhigendes ging von diesem Anblick aus, obwohl die Schatten unter den Bäumen im schwindenden Licht zunahmen. Ataria wusste, dass scharfe Elbenaugen jede Bewegung beobachteten. Doch gerade das war es, was ihr ein Gefühl von Sicherheit gab. Zum ersten Mal seit Beginn ihrer Reise würden sie ohne Angst vor Orküberfällen schlafen können. Entschlossen, die erste Gelegenheit zu nutzen, mit Beros über die Dauer ihrer Rast zu sprechen, wandte sie sich ab.

Wenn der Mann nur nicht so dickköpfig wäre!

vxvxvx

Schon lange bevor die Menschen Halt machten, um ihr Lager aufzuschlagen, hatte das kleine elbische Kontingent, das diese relativ friedliche Grenze des Goldenen Waldes bewachte, sie bereits bemerkt. Schnell hatten die Wachen geeignete Positionen eingenommen, um ein eventuelles Eindringen der Menschen in ihren Wald zu verhindern. Doch als offensichtlich wurde, dass dies nicht ihre Absicht war, verteilten sich die Elben rasch und nahmen ihre Patrouillen wieder auf. Allein drei von ihnen verblieben, um die Gruppe weiter im Auge zu behalten. Entspannt saßen und standen sie auf einem Talan hoch über dem Boden und beobachteten das geschäftige Treiben.

„Selten habe ich hier Menschen gesehen, schon gar nicht eine so große Gruppe mit Pferd und Wagen", bemerkte Faeron nachdenklich.

„Orks werden sie dazu bewogen haben, die viel genutzten, doch gefahrvolleren Routen zu meiden. Ich sehe unter diesen Menschen keine Krieger. Sicher hat die Furcht vor diesen Kreaturen sie diesen Weg wählen lassen", warf Lamiel mit einem Blick ans Ufer ein, bevor er sich wieder dem Pfeil zuwandte, an dem er gerade arbeitete.

„Hm, warum auch immer sie gerade hierher gekommen sind, sie scheinen keine Bedrohung darzustellen", fuhr Faeron fort und wandte sich dem dritten Elb zu, der bis jetzt geschwiegen hatte.

„Rúmil?"

Fragend sahen sich die beiden Elben an, als Rúmil weiterhin stumm zu den Menschen hinüber sah. Anscheinend hatte er ihr Gespräch nicht einmal wahrgenommen und hielt seinen Blick auf das ungleiche Paar an der Spitze der Wagen fixiert. Faeron und Lamiel folgten seinem Blick und sahen gerade noch den großen Mann hinter einem der Wagen verschwinden. Zurück blieb eine junge Frau auf einem nachtschwarzen Pferd. Deutlich sahen die Elben die schwarzen Reithosen und Stiefel, die eng anliegende dunkelblaue Tunika, den Dolch an ihrem Gürtel. Ein mehr als ungewöhnlicher Anblick für eine Tochter der Menschen. Sie schien den Goldenen Wald und seine Beschützer zu mustern, obwohl ihr menschliches Auge die Elben unmöglich wahrnehmen konnte. Nach ein paar Augenblicken aber wandte auch sie sich ab und verschwand aus ihrem Sichtfeld.

Daraufhin drehte Rúmil sich um und nickte seinen beiden Freunden zu. „Ja, eine Bedrohung scheinen sie nicht zu sein, sie halten Abstand zu uns. Doch irgendetwas sagt mir, dass das nicht lange so bleiben wird."


	2. Wanderung im Morgengrauen

**Wanderung im Morgengrauen**

Früher als sie es eigentlich geplant hatte, wachte Ataria am nächsten Morgen auf. Sonnenaufgang war noch nicht lange vorüber und als sie sich umsah, konnte sie nur sehr wenige ihrer Begleiter ausmachen, die ihr Schlaflager bereits verlassen hatten. Müde suchte sie nach der Quelle des Geräusches, das sie geweckt hatte. Als ihr Blick auf die leere Schlafstätte nicht weit von ihr entfernt fiel, wurde sie schlagartig wach.

Glawor war verschwunden!

Leise vor sich hinfluchend wickelte sich Ataria aus ihrer Decke. Nachdem sie sich davon überzeugt hatte, dass Manara ihren kleinen Bruder bei seiner morgendlichen Wanderung nicht begleitet hatte, blickte sie sich gezwungen ruhig um. Doch so sehr sie es sich auch wünschte, sie konnte seinen kleinen blonden Schopf nirgendwo entdecken.

Bei den Valar, sobald sie ihn wieder gefunden hatte, würde sie ihn irgendwo festbinden!

Gerade als sie diesen Entschluss gefasst hatte und losstürmen wollte, hielt sie eine helle Kinderstimme zurück.

„Ataria? Wo gehst du denn hin?"

Ataria sah hinunter in die schläfrigen Augen des kleinen Mädchens und versuchte, ein unbekümmertes Lächeln auf ihr Gesicht zu zwingen.

„Es ist nichts, Manara. Schlaf wieder ein, es ist noch zu früh für dich." Ataria wartete, bis das Kind sich gehorsam wieder unter die Decke gekuschelt und die Augen geschlossen hatte, bevor sie begann, das Lager zu durchsuchen.

Nichts.

Angst begann sich in ihr breitzumachen. Dieser Lagerplatz mochte der sicherste Ort sein, den sich die Reisenden nur wünschen konnten, doch das bedeutete nicht, dass einem völlig allein umherwandernden Kleinkind nichts passieren konnte!

Inzwischen war sie am Rand des Lagers angekommen. Mit zusammengekniffenen Augen spähte sie über die Ebene. Als sie auch dort nichts entdeckte, drehte sie sich in die einzige Richtung, in der sie noch nicht gesucht hatte.

Der Goldene Wald.

Natürlich…

So schnell sie konnte, lief sie auf den Waldrand zu. Ataria konnte nur hoffen, dass die Elben ihre Absicht nicht missverstehen und entsprechend reagieren würden.

vxvxvx

Amüsiert beobachteten eben jene Elben die frühmorgendliche Jagd, die damit endete, dass die junge Frau den unbeirrt auf den Wald zutapsenden Jungen am Hosenbund festhielt und dann mit Schwung in ihre Arme beförderte.

Rúmil war froh, dass sich die Situation auf diese Weise geklärt hatte. Das Kind war zu keinem Zeitpunkt in Gefahr, da Lamiel es seit Verlassen des Lagers im Auge behalten und auch noch die Zeit gefunden hatte, Rúmil und Faeron zu benachrichtigen. Und wäre es ihm gelungen, den Wald zu erreichen, sie hätten es nicht gewaltsam aufgehalten. Doch dann hätten sie sich um die Rückkehr des Kleinen kümmern müssen.

Das hieß, mit den Menschen in Kontakt zu treten.

Es war nicht so, dass Rúmil diesen Kontakt generell scheute, doch die Ermahnungen seines Bruders Haldir in Bezug auf Menschen und den Umgang mit ihnen nahm er sich zu Herzen. Vorsicht und Wachsamkeit waren stets geboten. So lange ein jedes Volk unter sich blieb, gab es in der Regel auch keine Probleme. Das waren Haldir's Worte. Und Rúmil und seine Gefährten beabsichtigten, sich daran zu halten. Das hielt sie aber nicht davon ab, dem Schauspiel dort unten weiter mit großem Interesse zu folgen.

vxvxvx

Sobald sich Ataria's Arme um das heftig zappelnde Bündel schlossen, das Glawor war, hatte sie das Gefühl, vor Erleichterung zu Boden sinken zu können. Das änderte sich jäh, als eine aufgeregte Stimme in ihrem Rücken erklang. Ataria zuckte zusammen, fuhr herum und blickte in Manara's vorwurfsvolles Gesicht. Sie seufzte. Soviel also dazu, dass das Kind brav weiterschlafen würde. Sie hätte es eigentlich besser wissen müssen. Die Geschwister waren unzertrennlich und wo das eine etwas anstellte, da war das andere nicht weit.

„Gehst du in den schönen Wald, Ataria? Warum hast du mich nicht mitgenommen? Ich will mit, ich will mit dir und Glawor kommen!"

Ataria seufzte noch tiefer und beugte sich dann zu dem kleinen Mädchen herunter, das aussah, als würde es gleich in Tränen ausbrechen.

„Manara, mein Schatz, das geht nicht. Wir können nicht in den Wald gehen. Ich bin nur hierher gekommen, weil Glawor ausgerissen war." Manara schien diese Erklärung aber nicht zu genügen.

„Warum können wir nicht? Ich möchte so gerne, die Bäume sind sooo schön." Und schon wollte sie an Ataria vorbeilaufen. Diese konnte sie gerade noch festhalten und wieder zu sich herumdrehen. In einem etwas bestimmteren Tonfall sagte sie „Manara, du gehst keinen Schritt weiter. Dieser Wald ist von Elben bewohnt. Uns Menschen ist es darum nicht gestattet, dort hinein zu gehen." Doch als Manara sie nur verständnislos ansah, fügte sie in sanfterem Ton hinzu „Dieser Wald ist das Zuhause der Elben. Und sie möchten nicht, dass Fremde einfach so in ihr Zuhause kommen, verstehst du?"

„Ja", sagte Manara und nickte dann bekräftigend, „ich will auch nicht, dass ein Fremder in mein Haus kommt." Ataria musste lächeln. „Siehst du, wir werden sie also in Ruhe lassen und zum Lager zurückgehen."

„Glawor runter…runter…spielen!" quietschte es plötzlich laut. Manara lachte und nahm ihren kleinen Bruder bei der Hand, nachdem Ataria ihn abgesetzt hatte. Dann kam ihr wohl plötzlich eine Idee und sie zog aufgeregt an Ataria's Ärmel.

„Ataria! Ataria!"

„Ja?"

„Glaubst du, dass die Elben hier sind und uns sehen?"

„Ich denke schon", antwortete Ataria und zog dann amüsiert eine Augenbraue hoch, als Manara sich zum Wald drehte, aufgeregt mit beiden Armen winkte und dabei laut rief „Hallo, ihr Elben!"

Und dann rannten die beiden zurück zum Lager, so schnell sie ihre kleinen Beine trugen.

Als Ataria ihnen folgte, hätte sie schwören können, glockenhelles Gelächter zu hören.


	3. Momente der Trauer, Momente des Glücks

**Momente der Trauer****, Momente des Glücks**

„Zwei Tage, Beros. Mindestens!"

Die Arme in die Hüften gestemmt, stand Ataria vor ihrem Vater. Die beiden hatten einen Gutteil des Vormittages mit dieser Diskussion verbracht und Beros schien am Ende seiner Argumente angekommen zu sein. Während sich also langsam aber sicher sein Beitrag zu diesem Gespräch auf das Verziehen des Gesichtes und gelegentliches Kopfschütteln beschränkte, fuhr Ataria unbeirrt mit ihrem Monolog fort.

„Sieh dich nur einmal hier um. Schau in die Gesichter dieser Leute. Sie brauchen diese Pause. DU brauchst diese Pause! Wir beide wissen, dass ich Recht habe und…"

„Schon gut, schon gut", beschwichtigend hob Beros seine Hand. „Du sprichst wahr, Ataria. Vergib einem alten Mann und seiner Starrsinnigkeit." Dabei lächelte er müde.

Ataria strahlte. „Keine Sorge, ich vergebe dir…später. Immerhin soll Starrsinn ja in der Familie liegen."

Vater und Tochter grinsten sich an, als sich ihnen von hinten Schritte näherten. Abwartend blieb Belan ein Stück von ihnen entfernt stehen und sah sie gespielt nervös an.

„Seid ihr zu einer Einigung gekommen oder macht ihr nur gerade eine Pause? Falls dem so ist, werde ich wieder gehen. Ich würde lieber nicht zwischen die Fronten geraten."

Das ließ die beiden in schallendes Gelächter ausbrechen.

„Setzen wir uns doch. Komm ruhig näher, mein Junge, es droht keine Gefahr mehr." Auffordernd winkte Beros seinem Sohn zu. Nachdem dieser der Aufforderung nachgekommen war, fügte er erklärend hinzu „Ich habe beschlossen, auf deine Schwester zu hören. Immerhin werde ich von vielen zu Recht für meine Weisheit bewundert!"

Stolz warf Beros sich in die Brust, während Ataria und Belan laut losprusteten.

„Lacht ihr nur, aber merke dir eins, mein Sohn: zu wissen, wann man sich den Wünschen einer Frau beugen sollte, bevor diese einen in den Wahnsinn treibt, erleichtert einem das Leben doch sehr."

Und mit diesem gut gemeinten Rat stand Beros auf und warf einen Blick in die Runde.

„Ich werde die nötigen Vorbereitungen treffen und alle informieren. Ich denke, viele werden dir sehr dankbar sein, Ataria." Und damit ging er davon.

Eine Weile saßen die Geschwister schweigend nebeneinander und starrten auf das leise rauschende Wasser des Anduin. Ihre hitzige Diskussion hatte Ataria und Beros ein Stück weit vom Lager fort zum Fluss geführt und hier ließ Ataria nun ihre Gedanken wandern, bis Belan's Stimme sie in die Wirklichkeit zurückholte.

„Nun? Wie viel Zeit hast du herausschlagen können?"

„Zwei Tage", antwortete Ataria leise.

Belan nickte. „Beeindruckend."

Sein ehrfürchtiger Tonfall ließ sie kichern. Nach einer Weile fügte er hinzu „Merith hat dich gesucht. Die Sache mit Glawor hat sie und Glanra sehr getroffen. Sie wollte dir persönlich danken."

Seine plötzlich belegt klingende Stimme ließ sie aufsehen und sich ihm zuwenden. Sie nahm seine Hand und drückte sie fest. Keiner musste ein Wort sagen. Beide liebten die Kleinen, als wären sie ihre eigenen Geschwister und fühlten sich dafür verantwortlich, auf sie aufzupassen.

Ataria hatte die beiden sofort wieder schlafen geschickt, als sie ins Lager zurückgekehrt waren. Dann hatte sie ihrem Vater und Glanra, dem Vater der Kleinen, Rede und Antwort gestanden. Beide waren drauf und dran gewesen, das ganze Lager aufzuscheuchen, als sie bemerkt hatten, dass ihre Kinder verschwunden waren. Glanra hatte ihr von Herzen gedankt und auch Beros hatte seine Erleichterung nicht verbergen können. Das war der Zeitpunkt, den Ataria für geeignet hielt, mit Beros zu sprechen. Oder, wie er es ausgedrückt hatte, ihn von seiner eigenen Weisheit zu überzeugen - mit dem bekannten Ergebnis.

Jetzt stand die Sonne bereits hoch am Himmel und das brachte sie auf einen anderen Gedanken. „Komm, lass uns zurückgehen. So viel Aufregung und das auf leeren Magen…"

Belan lachte und ließ sich bereitwillig von Ataria auf die Füße ziehen. „Als ich ging, bereitete Merith gerade einen Eintopf vor", ließ er sie wissen.

„Tatsächlich? Das ist ja wunderbar", rief Ataria aus und mit einem Grinsen ließ sie Belan einfach stehen.

„He! Aber was…" Weiter kam er nicht.

Ataria sah im Laufen kurz über ihre Schulter zurück und rief lachend „Tut mir leid, Belan, aber ich liebe nun einmal Eintopf."

vxvxvx

Belan hatte wie so viele andere im Lager natürlich von den Geschehnissen am frühen Morgen erfahren. Allerdings nur bruchstückhaft. Jetzt hatte er das Vergnügen, alle Einzelheiten aus erster Hand zu erfahren – und das auch noch in mehrfacher Ausführung.

Seit Ataria und er sich bei Merith und ihrer Familie niedergelassen hatten, gab es für Manara kein Halten mehr und sie tat ihr Möglichstes, die „Abenteuergeschichte" mit jedem Wiederholen noch mehr auszuschmücken. Einmal versuchte Ataria, das Ganze ein wenig sachlicher wiederzugeben, gab es aber schnell wieder auf. Sie ließ Manara's Redefluss lieber freien Lauf und beschränkte sich darauf, ab und zu etwas zu ergänzen.

Es war eine sehr fröhliche Runde und Merith ließ es sich nicht nehmen, Ataria wieder und wieder zu danken - nicht zuletzt in Form einer Extraportion Eintopf.

„Das hast du dir redlich verdient, Ataria, keine Widerrede", hatte Merith ihr nachdrücklich versichert.

Nach der Beendigung des Mahls waren sie alle noch nicht bereit, sofort wieder auseinander zu gehen. Die beiden Kleinen widmeten sich einem gerade erfundenen Spiel und die Erwachsenen sahen ihnen dabei zu.

„Ich bedaure es sehr, dass die beiden hier die einzigen Kinder sind. Kinder brauchen Spielkameraden", sagte Merith traurig und drückte Glanra's Hand.

„Mach dir keine Sorgen. Ich bin mir sicher, in unserem neuen Zuhause werden viele Kinder sein. Sie werden schnell Freunde finden, du wirst sehen", sprach Glanra seiner Frau Trost zu.

Ataria und Belan schwiegen betreten. Merith sah erst ihren Mann an, dann die beiden. Dabei wischte sie sich Tränen vom Gesicht.

„Du hast Recht. Wie unsinnig von mir, so zu reagieren. Ataria, Belan, ich bin euch so dankbar. Ihr seid immer für die Kleinen…für uns alle…da. Ich …"

„Es ist schon gut, Merith", sagte Ataria leise, ging zu ihr hinüber und nahm sie fest in den Arm. Ihrem Gefühl vertrauend fuhr sie fort „Ich würde gerne noch ein wenig die Gegend erkunden und ich dachte mir, du und die Kleinen, ihr möchtet vielleicht mitkommen."

Fragend sah Ataria Merith an, doch bevor diese auch nur den Mund öffnen konnte, wurde ihr die Entscheidung abgenommen.

„Ja, wir kommen mit! Dürfen wir mitgehen, Mutter? Dürfen wir?" Und wie ein Blitz war Manara bei ihnen und warf ihrer Mutter die Arme um den Hals. Glawor kam etwas langsamer hinterher getapst und ließ sich in Ataria's Schoß fallen. Die Männer mussten grinsen und auch Ataria konnte sich ein Lächeln nicht verkneifen.

„Vertrau auf Manara und ihre kleinen Ohren, wenn es um Dinge geht, die sie eigentlich nicht hören soll. Die Überraschung ist misslungen, aber wenigstens fragt sie diesmal um Erlaubnis, bevor sie losstürmt." Das waren die Gedanken, die Ataria durch den Kopf schossen, als Merith dem Drängen ihrer Tochter lachend nachgab.

Die bedrückte Stimmung war vergessen und alle waren dankbar dafür.

Frohen Herzens verabschiedeten sie sich von den Männern und schlugen den Weg zum Fluss ein, jede mit einem Kind an der Hand.

Ataria war froh, als sie sah, wie gut Merith dieser kleine Ausflug zu tun schien. Ihre Augen strahlten mit denen ihrer Kinder um die Wette, als sie, immer in Sichtweite des Lagers, am Fluss auf und ab wanderten. Und nicht lange, nachdem sie sich an einer kleinen Flussbiegung niedergelassen hatten, gesellten sich weitere Frauen zu ihnen.

„Du musst nicht die ganze Zeit hier bei mir sitzen bleiben, Ataria", bemerkte Merith amüsiert. Ihr war nicht entgangen, dass die jüngere Frau mit der Zeit immer unruhiger zu werden schien.

„Es tut mir leid, Merith, ist es so offensichtlich?" fragte Ataria zerknirscht.

„Dass du gerne weitergehen möchtest?"

„Ja."

Ein belustigtes Funkeln trat in Merith's Augen, als sie sagte „Ich weiß, dass du eigentlich allein umherwandern wolltest. Und doch hast du uns drei mitgenommen und aus Rücksicht auf meine müden Beine sitzt du jetzt hier bei mir."

Ataria sah sie verlegen an. „Bitte denk nicht… es ist nur so… es drängt mich einfach, noch etwas weiter zu gehen, noch mehr zu sehen."

Liebevoll sah Merith sie an, dann legte sie ihre Hand an Ataria's Wange. „Dann geh. Ich werde noch etwas hier bleiben."

„Bist du dir sicher?" fragte Ataria zweifelnd.

„Aber ja doch. Mach dir keine Gedanken. Ich habe doch Gesellschaft." Und damit zeigte sie auf die anderen Frauen, bevor sie auffordernd mit der Hand wedelte. „Nun geh schon."

Ataria sprang auf und hatte noch keine zwei Schritte getan, als Manara und Glawor schon um ihre Beine wuselten. Fragend sah sie noch einmal zu Merith, die ihr zunickte.

Daraufhin blickte Ataria sich aufmerksam in alle Richtungen um, bevor sie losmarschierte, zwei kleine Nachwuchs-Entdecker dicht auf den Fersen.

vxvxvx

„Fast scheint es mir, dass diese drei unzertrennlich sind und nichts lieber tun, als uns in steter Alarmbereitschaft zu halten und keine Ruhe zu gönnen", bemerkte Lamiel trocken.

Rúmil lachte herzhaft. „In der Tat, mellon nîn, so scheint es. Danken wir den Valar, dass das Los Faeron gewählt hat, ihnen auf Schritt und Tritt zu folgen."

„Oh, ich weiß nicht so recht, Rúmil. Mir scheint es, du wärest nicht traurig gewesen, wäre das Los auf dich gefallen", neckte Lamiel seinen Gefährten.

„Was meinst du bloß, Lamiel?" entgegnete Rúmil gespielt verwirrt.

„Denkst du tatsächlich, Faeron und mir wäre nicht aufgefallen, dass du seit heute morgen ein besonders wachsames Auge auf die drei hast? Oder sollte ich besser sagen, auf die Frau?"

„Ich tue nur meine Pflicht. Du solltest es mir gleich tun. Vielleicht lernst du noch etwas dabei", erwiderte Rúmil gelassen.

„Sollte ich jemals den Wunsch verspüren, lernen zu wollen, stundenlang wie eine Statue dazustehen, werde ich es dich wissen lassen", lachte Lamiel und verpasste Rúmil einen freundschaftlichen Klaps auf die Schulter.

Rúmil stimmte in das Gelächter ein, als sich plötzlich eine Gestalt aus einem der umstehenden Bäume auf das Talan schwang und die beiden Elben mit einer kurzen Verneigung grüßte.

„Mae govannen, Rúmil a Lamiel."

„Mae govannen, Elowe", grüßten die beiden den Boten freudig.

„Welche Neuigkeiten bringst du uns?" erkundigte sich Rúmil.

„Kommandant Haldir befiehlt eine vorzeitige Wachablösung", ließ Elowe sie wissen.

Rúmil nahm das ihm entgegen gestreckte Pergament und überflog den Text stirnrunzelnd. „In zwei Tagen bereits? Unsere Wachablösung sollte erst in einem Monat erfolgen."

„Der Kommandant sagte, diese Anweisung sei ihm von der Herrin Galadriel übermittelt worden", entgegnete Elowe mit einem Schulterzucken.

„Nun gut, wir werden bereit sein und uns Haldir am vereinbarten Treffpunkt anschließen. Das heißt, falls seine Ablösung wie geplant stattfindet?" Fragend sah Rúmil Elowe an.

„Der Kommandant wird mit seiner Gruppe in zwei Tagen nach Caras Galadhon aufbrechen", bestätigte dieser.

Rúmil nickte und verstaute die Botschaft in seiner Tunika. Währenddessen sah sich Elowe suchend auf dem Talan um. „Wo ist Faeron?"

Bevor Rúmil antworten konnte, kam ihm Lamiel grinsend zuvor. „Er hat gerade ein Auge auf zwei wanderfreudige Kinder und eine junge Frau, die Rúmil's gesamte Aufmerksamkeit zu fesseln scheint, sobald er sie auch nur in der Ferne erblickt."

„Tatsächlich? Wie sieht sie aus? Erzähl doch ein wenig mehr, Lamiel."

Rúmil stöhnte auf. Jetzt fing Elowe auch noch damit an!

„So ist es ganz und gar nicht, Elowe. Ganz und gar nicht!"

Den grinsenden Gesichtern der beiden Elben nach zu schließen, hatte er ihnen damit genau in die Hände gespielt. Und alle wussten es. Rúmil gab sich geschlagen.

„Fantasiert ihr beide nur weiter, ich kann euch anscheinend nicht davon abhalten. Aber lass Haldir besser nichts davon wissen, Elowe. Er würde dir womöglich glauben und auf der Stelle hierher stürmen, um eine Erklärung zu verlangen."

Die drei tauschten verschwörerische Blicke. Sie kannten ihren Kommandanten nur zu gut.

„Sei unbesorgt, Rúmil, von mir wird er nichts erfahren", versicherte Elowe.

„Von mir auch nicht", fügte Lamiel hinzu.

„Aber falls es sich einrichten ließe, würde ich sie zu gegebener Zeit gerne einmal kennen lernen, Rúmil."

„ELOWE!"

Lachend schwang sich Elowe aus Rúmil's Reichweite auf den Ast eines Nachbarbaumes. Von dort winkte er noch einmal fröhlich und war dann verschwunden.

Lamiel hielt sich den Bauch vor Lachen, als Rúmil ihn finster anstarrte.

„Man sollte es nicht glauben, aber es gibt tatsächlich einen Elb, der noch alberner und verrückter ist als du", grummelte er vor sich hin.

„Qualitäten, die eher rar gesät sind, da muss ich dir Recht geben, mellon." Treuherzig sah Lamiel seinen Freund an und Rúmil musste lächeln.

„Und nun, da du deine gute Laune wieder gefunden hast, was hältst du davon, wenn wir…"

Erschrocken brach Lamiel mitten im Satz ab. Beide Elben wirbelten herum und griffen nach den Waffen.

Ein hoher, schriller Kinderschrei durchschnitt die Luft.


	4. Immer näher

**Immer näher**

Bei allen Valar, Ataria konnte sich nicht erinnern, wann sie das letzte Mal so gelacht hatte. Der Anblick war aber auch zu komisch.

„AAAHH! Da ist er ja! Da ist er!" schrie Manara so laut sie nur konnte und wedelte aufgeregt mit den Armen in der Luft.

ER, das war ein kleiner brauner Hase, der gerade eben noch nichts Böses ahnend im hohen Gras gesessen und gefressen hatte. Jetzt war er zum unfreiwilligen Spielkameraden für zwei tobende, lärmende und vor allem hartnäckige Kinder geworden - und fand das anscheinend gar nicht lustig.

„Hoppel… Hoppel…" quietschte Glawor vergnügt.

„Hoppel" nahm Reißaus, Manara hinterher. Kreuz und quer ging es durch das Gras. Ataria begnügte sich damit, dem bunten Treiben amüsiert aus einiger Entfernung zuzusehen. Die beiden Kleinen so unbeschwert zu sehen, machte sie glücklich und sie ließ sie daher nur zu gern gewähren.

Dann allerdings verschwand Hoppel um einen flachen, lang gestreckten Hügel in Richtung Wald und die Kinder folgten ihm natürlich ohne zu Zögern.

Ataria sprintete los. Während ihrer Wanderung am Fluss und erst recht später am Wald entlang hatten sie stets einen gebührenden Abstand zu den Bäumen gehalten.

Vergeblich fragte die junge Frau sich, warum sie sich trotz aller Bemühungen jetzt schon wieder dicht vor der Grenze Lothlorien's wieder fand. Die Antwort gab sie sich gleich selbst.

Um zwei wild gewordene Kinder einzufangen, darum! Schon wieder…

Ataria stöhnte innerlich auf. Kein Zweifel, die Valar mussten hierbei ihre Hände im Spiel haben.

Und offensichtlich hatten sie eine Menge Humor!

Inzwischen hatte sie den Hügel umrundet und hielt staunend einen Moment inne.

Vor ihr bereitete sich eine Wiese aus, auf der Unmengen von weißen und gelben Blumen blühten. Auf drei Seiten wurde sie von Wald und Hügel eingefasst und dicht am Waldrand, genau ihr gegenüber, ragte eine Gruppe heller Steine aus dem hohen Gras empor.

Aufgeregtes Quietschen erinnerte Ataria an den Grund ihres Hierseins. Manara und Glawor hockten auf Händen und Knien ein kleines Stück neben der Felsengruppe auf dem Boden. Offensichtlich hatte Hoppel sie direkt zu seinem Bau geführt und war dann darin verschwunden.

Mit einem unguten Gefühl bewegte Ataria sich vorsichtig auf die beiden zu. Sie waren dem Wald nun noch ein bedeutendes Stück näher, als am Morgen. Die Elben mochten sie großzügig in der Nähe der Grenze geduldet haben, doch sie vermochte nicht zu sagen, ob das auch weiterhin so bleiben würde. Nervös suchte sie die Bäume vor und neben sich immer wieder mit Blicken ab, doch sie erreichte die Kinder unbehelligt.

„Manara, Glawor", sprach sie leise und legte jedem der Kinder eine Hand auf die Schulter, um sie ein Stück vom Hasenbau wegzuziehen. Manara drehte sich um und sah Ataria fragend an. Sie schien die Unsicherheit und Nervosität der Erwachsenen zu spüren und klärte die junge Frau in einer für sie erstaunlich ruhigen Stimme auf

„Ataria, Hoppel ist einfach dort hinein gelaufen und kommt nicht wieder raus!"

Der ernsthafte Gesichtsausdruck und der fast schon vorwurfsvolle Tonfall ließen Ataria kurz aber laut auflachen.

„Nun, vielleicht ist er ja müde vom Rennen und ruht sich jetzt aus", überlegte sie laut.

Manara zog einen Schmollmund, doch dann hellte sich ihr Gesicht schlagartig auf. „Dann mache ich mir jetzt eine Blumenkette." Und schon flitzte sie davon, um sich mitten in den Blumen niederzulassen und ans Werk zu gehen.

Ataria sah ihr einen Moment zu, dann fiel ihr Blick auf Glawor. Der war inzwischen unbemerkt vom Bau fortgekrabbelt und hatte sich ein Stück entfernt im Gras zusammengerollt und schlief. Der Hase war anscheinend vergessen.

Erleichtert seufzte sie auf. Langsam begann die Anspannung von ihr abzufallen. Offensichtlich waren die Elben bereit, sie ein weiteres Mal in ihrer Nähe zu tolerieren.

Ermutigt von dieser Erkenntnis wagte sie sich zur Felsengruppe und ließ sich auf einem der größeren Steine nieder. Beide Kinder sicher im Blick, ließ sie sich ein weiteres Mal von der Schönheit dieses Ortes verzaubern.

„Warum sie uns wohl hier dulden? Zugegeben, für eine Gefahr wird uns wohl keiner halten, doch Eindringlinge sind wir in gewissem Sinne schon."

Nachdenklich sann Ataria über mögliche Motive der Elben nach, als ihr plötzlich eine Idee kam. Verschmitzt lächelnd dachte sie einen Moment darüber nach, bevor sie zu dem Ergebnis kam, dass dies durchaus im Bereich des Möglichen lag.

„Wer weiß, vielleicht haben sie ja einfach nur Mitleid mit mir."

vxvxvx

Im Gegensatz zu Lamiel, der die ganze Situation höchst amüsant zu finden schien, und Faeron, der eher missbilligend die Stirn runzelte, wusste Rúmil einfach nicht, was genau er von dem Ganzen halten sollte.

Als Lamiel und er mit dem Bogen in der Hand zur Quelle dieses Kinderschreis geeilt waren, schien sich sein Herz kurz aber schmerzhaft zusammenzuziehen, nur um dann in immenser Erleichterung aufzuatmen, als ihm klar wurde, dass keinerlei Gefahr drohte.

Weder dem Goldenen Wald, noch den Kindern, noch… ihr.

Was Rúmil zu den widerstreitenden Gefühlen brachte, die gerade in ihm tobten.

Verärgerung, Pflichtgefühl… aber auch Verwunderung und Neugierde. Er verspürte eine ihm unbekannte Art von Anziehung, die ihn mit dieser Menschenfrau zu verbinden schien.

Eine Erklärung dafür fand er nicht, doch er spürte es ganz deutlich. Sie interessierte ihn, ihr ganzes Verhalten faszinierte ihn. Aus diesem Grund hatte er Lamiel allein zum Talan zurückgeschickt, um zusammen mit Faeron aufmerksam das weitere Geschehen zu verfolgen.

„Du weißt, nur noch ein wenig weiter und wir sind gezwungen, einzuschreiten", bemerkte Faeron mit einem vorsichtigen Seitenblick auf Rúmil.

„Ja."

Doch dazu kam es nicht.

Die Kinder spielten, die junge Frau hielt Wacht, bis es am Abend Zeit wurde, ins Lager zurückzukehren, nur um am nächsten Tag zurückzukehren und wieder auf diesem Stein zu sitzen.

So dicht…

Doch diesen einen letzten Schritt tat sie nie.

* * *

><p>Ich finde, es ist höchste Zeit, daß ich offiziell Danke sage - also: Vielen Dank, Livia09. Du bist die erste, die sich getraut hat, mir ihre Meinung zu sagen :) Ich hoffe, die Geschichte wird dir auch weiterhin gefallen. Und falls da draußen noch jemand sein sollte, dem gefällt, was ich hier mache und mir das vielleicht auch einmal mitteilen möchte, dann tu dir keinen Zwang an )<p> 


	5. Abschied

**Abschied**

Es war am späten Nachmittag des zweiten Tages, als Faeron mit Neuigkeiten vom Talan zu Rúmil zurückkehrte.

„Die Menschen scheinen bald weiter zu ziehen. Sie bereiten den Abbruch des Lagers vor."

Rúmil hielt kurz inne und sah wortlos auf die Wiese hinaus, dann fuhr er mit einem leisen Seufzer und einem Nicken mit seiner Schnitzerei fort.

Verblüfft, dann aber umso neugieriger, betrachtete Faeron das kleine Kunstwerk, das unter Rúmil's Händen entstand.

„Sag, mellon, wofür genau ist das? Oder sollte ich besser sagen, für wen?" fragte Faeron listig.

„Wenn du es unbedingt wissen musst, es ist ein Geschenk. Nichts Besonderes", bemerkte Rúmil betont gleichgültig. Nach einem weiteren Blick auf die Wiese hinaus fügte er hinzu „Eine Erinnerung an den Goldenen Wald, wenn du so willst."

„Rúmil, du erstaunst mich immer wieder", warf Faeron gutmütig ein.

Rúmil lächelte. „So wie manche Menschen uns, meinst du?"

Faeron lachte und sah ebenfalls zu der Menschenfrau hinüber. „Was genau tut sie da?" fragte er leicht verwirrt.

„Sie zeichnet", antwortete Rúmil nachdenklich, „jedoch scheinbar auf eine Art und Weise, die mir fremd ist."

Beide Elben beobachteten eine Weile die junge Frau, die, ein Stück Pergament vor sich, mit langsamen, wohlüberlegten Bewegungen einen einzelnen Mallornbaum zu zeichnen schien.

„Wer weiß, vielleicht arbeitet sie ja auch gerade an einem Abschiedsgeschenk für DICH!" überlegte Faeron laut.

Rúmil verzog gespielt genervt das Gesicht und wandte sich wieder seiner Arbeit zu. Nach kurzer Zeit hatte er sein Werk vollendet und sah auf.

„Nun, was denkst du?" fragte er Faeron und hielt es ihm zur Begutachtung entgegen.

Faeron grinste breit. „Sehr passend, Rúmil, wirklich sehr passend."

vxvxvx

Unruhe hatte Mensch und Tier ergriffen. Der Aufbruch stand kurz bevor. Die Sonne hatte sich kaum über den Horizont erhoben, als die letzten Utensilien verstaut, die letzten Feuer gelöscht wurden. Es lag noch ein gutes Stück Weg vor ihnen und Beros wollte jeden Augenblick, den sie Tageslicht hatten, nutzen.

Schon früh hatte Ataria ihre wenigen Habseligkeiten gepackt und war Anderen zur Hand gegangen. Nun war der Zug bereit und alle warteten auf ein Zeichen von Beros.

Ataria hielt sich mit ihrem Hengst Celbrion etwas abseits. Der Abschied von diesem herrlichen Ort lag schwer auf ihrem Herzen und ließ sie zögern, als sich die Wagenkolonne langsam in Bewegung setzte.

Celbrion spürte die Zerrissenheit seiner Reiterin und tänzelte nervös auf der Stelle. Ataria's Augen flogen zwischen den abrückenden Wagen und dem in rotgoldenes Morgenlicht getauchten Wald hin und her. Dann war auf einmal der Wagen ihrer Familie neben ihr und Belan sah sie besorgt an.

„Ataria? Ataria! Worauf wartest du?" Er machte eine auffordernde Kopfbewegung in Richtung des sich entfernenden Zuges.

Ataria schüttelte den Kopf. Ihr Instinkt drängte sie, noch ein letztes Mal zu „ihrer" Wiese zurückzukehren.

„Fahr", rief sie Belan zu, als sie Celbrion in Richtung Wald lenkte. „Ich werde euch wieder einholen", versicherte sie ihm, als er widersprechen wollte. Dann ließ sie Celbrion laufen.

Zielsicher brachte das Tier seine Herrin in kürzester Zeit ans Ziel. Mit einem Satz sprang Ataria aus dem Sattel und näherte sich der Felsengruppe.

Das Gefühl, dass es richtig gewesen war, noch einmal hierher zu kommen, wurde mit jedem Schritt stärker.

Und dann sah sie es: auf „ihrem" Felsen saßen drei Hasen. Ein großer Hase mit zwei etwas kleineren an seiner Seite.

Sprachlos nahm Ataria die kunstvoll geschnitzten Tiere behutsam in die Hand und betrachtete sie staunend. Dann verstaute sie eines nach dem anderen vorsichtig in einer von Celbrion's Satteltaschen. Als sie sich noch einmal dem Wald zuwandte, strahlte sie über das ganze Gesicht.

„Hannon le", rief sie laut und deutlich, darauf vertrauend, dass der Geber dieses wundervollen Geschenkes in der Nähe war und sie hören konnte.

Noch nie war Ataria so dankbar für die wenigen elbischen Worte, die sie gelernt hatte, wie in diesem Augenblick. Die freundliche Geste der Elben hatte sie tief berührt und im nächsten Moment kam ihr eine Idee, auf welche Weise sie sich erkenntlich zeigen konnte.

Ohne zu zögern sprang sie auf Celbrion's Rücken und jagte davon, der Wagenkolonne hinterher. Dank der Schnelligkeit ihres Pferdes hatte sie Belan innerhalb kürzester Zeit eingeholt. Fragend sah dieser sie an, als sie Celbrion vor den Wagen lenkte und ihn so zum Anhalten zwang.

„Ataria? Was ist passiert? Was soll das?"

„Belan, ich brauche unbedingt eins deiner Werke. Sofort!" rief Ataria außer Atem.

„Geht es dir gut? Warum…", begann Belan, doch wurde er unterbrochen, bevor er auch nur einen klaren Gedanken fassen konnte.

„Bitte, Belan. Es ist wichtig!"

Vollkommen verwirrt legte Belan die Zügel aus der Hand, um seiner Schwester mit Blicken zu folgen. Die war inzwischen abgestiegen, um den Wagen herumgeeilt und hinten auf die Ladefläche geklettert. Kurzentschlossen gesellte er sich zu ihr, als sie sich an einer der größeren Truhen zu schaffen machte.

„Ataria?"

Ihre Augen leuchteten, als sie ihn ansah. Gleichzeitig baten sie ihn um Verständnis.

„Belan, ich brauche eines deiner Stücke. Wirst du es mir geben? Ich bitte dich!"

Einen Moment sah Belan sie stumm an, dann nickte er seufzend. Was auch immer der Grund hierfür war, Ataria schien er sehr wichtig zu sein. Er würde einfach darauf vertrauen, dass sie es ihm später erklären würde.

„Was brauchst du?" fragte er darum nur und hob den schweren Deckel an.

Nach kurzem Überlegen griff Ataria hinein und nahm einige der kleineren Stücke heraus. Musternd drehte sie sie in den Händen, bevor sie sich entschied.

„Dieses hier", erklärte sie bestimmt und hielt das Objekt ihrer Wahl in die Höhe. Dann sprang sie vom Wagen und eilte zu Celbrion. Belan's Kopfschütteln sah sie nicht mehr. Ihre Aufmerksamkeit galt voll und ganz dem Wald, als sie Celbrion noch einmal dorthin lenkte.

Das Gefühl, das sie übermannte, als sie ihre kleine Gabe in ein Tuch gewickelt auf „ihrem" Felsen zurückließ, war ihr vollkommen fremd. Doch es fühlte sich …richtig an.

Sie ließ ihren Blick noch einmal sehnsüchtig schweifen, dann stieg sie langsam wieder auf. Sie hob die Hand zum Abschied, dann wendete sie Celbrion und jagte davon, ohne sich noch einmal umzusehen.

vxvxvx

Rúmil's scharfe Elbenaugen sahen die Tränen in ihren Augen, kurz bevor sie sich abwandte und davon ritt.

Der Tag schien dunkel zu werden und still.

Faeron und Lamiel standen ein Stück hinter ihm, doch lange sagte keiner ein Wort.

Schließlich war es Rúmil selbst, der als erster sprach.

„Ich werde nachsehen gehen." Und damit schwang er sich leichtfüßig auf den Boden hinab und näherte sich dem Felsen und dem eingewickelten Objekt darauf.

Vorsichtig nahm er es in die Hand und schlug die Enden des Tuches auseinander.

Ein Ausruf des Erstaunens war zu hören, als er sah, was diese junge Menschenfrau da zurückgelassen hatte.

Wie schon sein Geschenk zuvor ein Lächeln auf Ataria's Gesicht gezaubert hatte, so hatte das ihre die gleiche Wirkung auf ihn. Ein warmes Gefühl breitete sich in seiner Brust aus, als er sich umdrehte und seinen Freunden zeigte, was ihn so berührte.

Auf seiner Handfläche saß ein kleiner Vogel aus Glas. Er hatte seine Flügel wie zum Flug erhoben und in seinem Innern schillerte ein Kaleidoskop aus Farben.

* * *

><p>Hallo liebe Leser! Tut mir echt leid, daß ihr so lange auf ein Update warten mußtet, aber ich habe mich ziemlich lange mit einer schweren Erkältung rumschlagen müssen. Aber jetzt bin ich wieder auf Posten und kann euch hoffentlich wieder regelmäßig mit Updates versorgen.<p> 


	6. Zu Hause

**Zu Hause**

Die letzte Etappe ihrer Reise nahm Ataria kaum wahr.

Still vor sich hinbrütend ließ sie Celbrion dem letzten Wagen der Kolonne hinterher trotten. Zuerst hatte sie Belan Gesellschaft leisten wollen, doch schon nach wenigen Minuten brachten seine fragenden Blicke sie dazu, sich ans Ende der Kolonne fallen zu lassen.

Natürlich hatte ihr Bruder ihren plötzlichen Stimmungswandel bemerkt. War sie vor Aufregung fast sprühend zum Wald zurück geritten, so war sie umso bedrückter und nachdenklicher, als sie von dort zurückkehrte. Sie konnte Belan's Fragen im Moment nicht beantworten. Sie konnte sich ihre Gefühle ja noch nicht einmal selbst erklären.

Sie fühlte sich auf seltsame Weise… leer.

Zwei Tage. Es waren nur zwei Tage, die sie dort verbracht hatten.

Konnte in so kurzer Zeit alles, was sie sich noch zu Beginn dieser Reise erträumt hatte – ein neues, glückliches Leben, sobald sie nur an ihrem Ziel angekommen waren - plötzlich bedeutungslos werden? Nein, nicht bedeutungslos, korrigierte sie sich gleich selbst. Aber nicht so verheißungsvoll, wie es ihr am Anfang erschienen war.

Sie hatte einen ganz kurzen Blick auf eine andere Welt werfen dürfen. Doch es war nicht ihre Welt. Das musste sie akzeptieren, so schwer es ihr auch fiel. Es war eine schöne Zeit, die sie dort am Wald verbracht hatte. Ein wunderschöner Traum, aber fern ihrer Realität. Und jetzt war die Zeit gekommen, in eben diese Realität zurückzukehren, ohne Wenn und Aber.

Mit größter Willensanstrengung konzentrierte sich Ataria auf das Geschehen um sie herum und verdrängte diese Überlegungen für den Moment. Sie hatte jetzt nicht mehr die Zeit und Ruhe, darüber nachzudenken.

Eine Reise ins Ungewisse ging zu Ende. Sie hatten ihr Ziel endlich erreicht.

Auf der Ebene des Celebrant, am Zusammenfluss von Anduin und Limklar gelegen, breitete sich ein großes Dorf aus. Zahlreiche Häuser drängten sich dicht aneinander, große Langhäuser und einfache Hütten, eingepfercht in einem Befestigungsring auf grob behauenen Baumstämmen, die eine eher provisorische Mauer darstellten, die sich rings um das Dorf erhob.

Auf die erschöpften Menschen wirkte das Ganze dennoch recht stattlich. Ihre letzten Kräfte mobilisierend eilten sie auf das Tor in der Mauer zu. Sie durchquerten es, ohne aufgehalten zu werden und fanden sich auf der Hauptstraße wieder, die auch die einzige größere Straße im Dorf zu sein schien.

Während die Kolonne auf die Mitte des Dorfes zuhielt, betrachtete Ataria die umstehenden Häuser und Hütten nachdenklich. Von Nahem war deutlich zu sehen, wie sehr der Zahn der Zeit bereits an den Konstruktionen nagte. Das Dorf schien wie im Verfall begriffen zu sein. Eine Tatsache, die sie überraschte und in gewissem Maße auch beunruhigte.

Ihre Überlegungen wurden jäh unterbrochen, als sie lautes Rufen und Stimmen hörte. Der Zug mit Beros an der Spitze hatte den Dorfplatz erreicht und wurde von einer großen Menschenmenge in Empfang genommen. So wie es aussah, war das ganze Dorf auf den Beinen und hatte sich dort versammelt, um die Neuankömmlinge zu begrüßen.

Ataria trieb Celbrion jetzt doch zur Eile an und schloss zu Beros auf, als dieser gerade vom Pferd stieg und sogleich von einem der umstehenden Männer in den Arm genommen wurde. Die Vertrautheit, mit der dieser Mann Beros behandelte, sagte ihr, dass es sich bei ihm um Gabron handeln musste, Beros Onkel und Führer dieses Dorfes. Ataria war ihm noch nie zuvor begegnet, doch sie zweifelte keinen Moment daran, wen sie vor sich hatte. Die beiden Männer glichen sich sehr in Wuchs und Körperhaltung, doch war Gabron bereits stark ergraut und ein wenig gebeugt, was auf sein fortgeschrittenes Alter und ein langes Leben voll harter Arbeit hindeutete. Doch sein Gesicht war freundlich und seine Augen blitzten, als er sich von Beros losmachte und sie ansah.

Etwas unsicher stieg sie vom Pferd und trat auf ihn zu. „Ataria", grüßte er sie lächelnd und ging auf sie zu, um auch sie in den Arm zu nehmen. „Willkommen" murmelte er leise und rief dann noch einmal laut in die Runde „Seid willkommen, ihr alle. Groß ist unsere Freude, dass ihr wohlbehalten angekommen seid. Kommt, kommt herein, ruht euch erst einmal aus von der langen Reise", und zeigte damit einladend auf ein großes Langhaus, das direkt am Rand des Platzes lag.

Vorsichtig entließ er Ataria aus seiner Bärenumarmung. Sie lächelte scheu und trat einen Schritt zurück, als er über ihren Kopf hinweg Belan ausmachte, der sich durch die Menge nach vorne schob.

„Sei gegrüßt, Belan. Viele Jahre ist es her, seit ich dich das letzte Mal sah."

„Gabron." Sie begrüßten sich kurz aber herzlich.

Zu Beros gewandt fügte Gabron hinzu „Prächtige Kinder hast du da, Beros, wahrlich prächtig."

Zufrieden lächelnd beobachtete Beros diese kleine Familienzusammenkunft. „In der Tat, Onkel, kein Vater kann sich bessere Kinder wünschen, als diese hier", verkündete er stolz.

Gabron lachte, während sich Ataria's Wangen leicht röteten. Im Mittelpunkt der Aufmerksamkeit zu stehen war ihr noch nie besonders leicht gefallen. Sie spürte Belan's Hand auf ihrem Arm und wandte sich ihm zu. Verständnisvoll sah ihr Bruder sie an. Er wusste um ihre Verlegenheit und die Scheu, die sie empfinden musste. Gabron war für sie praktisch ein Wildfremder.

Aufmunternd lächelte er sie an und wisperte ihr verschwörerisch zu „Nur keine Sorge, Ataria. Mir scheint, er hat dich gern. Schließlich bist du wahrlich prächtig." Dafür erntete er ein rasch unterdrücktes Kichern von seiner Schwester. Zufrieden, die Situation etwas aufgelockert zu haben, sah Belan zurück zu Vater und Großonkel. Die beiden hatten sich in der Zwischenzeit zum Langhaus begeben und standen nun an dessen Tür. Sowohl die Menschen der Reisegruppe als auch die Dorfbewohner strömten in das Haus und einzelne blieben kurz am Eingang stehen, um ein Wort mit seinem oder ihrem jeweiligen Anführer zu wechseln.

Die Geschwister blieben erst einmal, wo sie waren und sahen sich neugierig um. Gleichzeitig wurden auch sie eingehend gemustert von jenen, die wie sie den Platz noch nicht verlassen hatten. Besonders ins Auge fiel Ataria eine ältere Frau, die sie mit stechenden Blicken fast aufzuspießen schien. Das Gesicht missmutig verzogen, schien sie die junge Frau abschätzig zu mustern. Instinktiv trat Ataria einen Schritt zurück, als sie auf diese fast körperlich spürbare Ablehnung der Fremden traf. Dabei stieß sie gegen Belan, der sich herumdrehte und sie fragend ansah, dann ihrem Blick folgte und sich fast augenblicklich merklich versteifte. Sein Blick wurde kühl, als er der Frau entgegen sah, die sich ihnen nun langsam schlurfend näherte.

„Sifren", grüßte er sie höflich, doch reserviert und deutete eine leichte Verbeugung an, der es allerdings deutlich an Respekt mangelte.

Die Frau sah nur kurz zu ihm und verzog verächtlich die Lippen, bevor sie wieder Ataria anstarrte. Den Grund für dieses abweisende Verhalten konnte Ataria sich nicht erklären, da sie diese Frau, wie alle anderen Bewohner dieses Dorfes, nie zuvor gesehen hatte. Daher konnte sie ihr Gegenüber nur irritiert ansehen, was sich als Fehler erwies, da die Alte nun anfing, lauthals zu keifen.

„Was starrst du so, du kleines Biest? Bist Gast hier bei uns und führst dich auf, als gehörte dir alles! Respektlos! Unverschämt! Du bist hier nicht erwünscht! Du hast hier nichts zu suchen! Wir brauchen nicht noch ein Maul, das zu stopfen ist. Scher dich weg, du…" Die Stimme der Alten gewann immer mehr an Lautstärke und wer nicht schon vorher auf das Geschehen aufmerksam geworden war, der wurde es spätestens in diesem Moment.

Wie von einem Hieb getroffen, taumelte Ataria zurück. Sprachlos, schockiert und erschüttert wie sie war, merkte sie nicht einmal, wie Belan schnell nach ihr griff, um sie zu stützen und dann der alten Frau fast mörderische Blicke zuwarf. Doch bevor es zu einer Eskalation kommen konnte, eilten sowohl Beros als auch Gabron hinzu. Letzterer packte die Frau an den Schultern und drängte sie fast schon grob von Ataria fort, während er wütend auf sie einsprach. Was er sagte, konnte Ataria durch das Rauschen des Blutes in ihren Ohren und das plötzliche Hämmern ihres Herzen nicht verstehen, doch die Alte schien sich widerwillig zu beruhigen. Noch einmal sah sie Ataria vernichtend an. „Tochter…Pah!" spuckte sie aus, bevor sie sich von Gabron losriss und davon stampfte.

Gabron schien kurz in sich zusammenzusinken, doch riss er sich schnell wieder zusammen und drehte sich zu ihnen um. Auf seinem Gesicht zeigte sich ehrliches Bedauern, als er langsam auf Ataria zutrat und ihre zitternden Hände ergriff.

„Es tut mir so leid, Ataria. Vergib ihr bitte, wenn du kannst. Sie weiß manchmal einfach nicht, was sie tut oder sagt."

Kurz schluckte er, dann schien er noch mehr sagen zu wollen, doch Ataria kam ihm zuvor. „E-es ist in Ordnung, Gabron." Sie versuchte, tapfer zu lächeln, doch scheiterte kläglich. Sie war noch immer vollkommen benommen von diesem Ausbruch, doch Gabron war freundlich zu ihr gewesen. Sie spürte, dass er ein guter Mensch war. Daher unternahm sie noch einen Versuch und drückte seine Hände, die ihre noch immer festhielten, kurz aber fest.

„Vergeben und vergessen." Doch sagte sie das nur ihm zuliebe.

Gabron lächelte erleichtert und ließ ihre Hände los. Dann drehte er sich kurz zu Beros um, der ein finsteres Gesicht machte, und sagte „Wir reden am besten drinnen weiter." Damit eilte er in das Langhaus.

Die kleine Familie verharrte schweigend. Belan hielt noch immer Ataria im Arm. Beide, Vater und Sohn, starrten finster in die Richtung, in der die ältere Frau verschwunden war.

„Am liebsten würde ich IHR das Maul stopfen!" zischte Belan wütend. Beros sah ihn warnend an und schüttelte leicht den Kopf. „Belan" wies er ihn leise aber eindringlich zurecht. Belan seufzte tief und zwang sich zur Ruhe, dann drehte er Ataria vorsichtig in seinen Armen zu sich um und musterte sie eingehend. „Bist du in Ordnung?" Ein kurzes Nicken war ihre einzige Antwort. Ataria hielt den Kopf gesenkt, die Augen auf den Boden gerichtet.

„Belan", sagte Beros und trat näher an die beiden heran, „lass uns einen Augenblick allein."

Fast wollte Belan widersprechen, doch ein Blick in das Gesicht seines Vaters reichte und wortlos drehte er sich um und folgte dem Rest der Umstehenden in das Langhaus.

Wie verloren stand Ataria da und rührte sich nicht. Erst als Beros sie in seinen Armen wiegte, gab sie dem Brennen in ihren Augen nach und ließ ihren Tränen freien Lauf. Leise Schluchzer schüttelten sie, als die Emotionen der letzten Stunden und Tage in ihr aufwallten und aus ihr heraus brachen. Und die ganze Zeit hielt Beros sie fest wie ein Anker ein Schiff im tobenden Sturm.

„Weine ruhig, meine Kleine. Lass es heraus", flüsterte er ihr ins Ohr. „Am Ende wird alles gut. Alles wird gut."

vxvxvx

Sonst ausgelassen und heiter, wirkte Rúmil auf seinen Bruder seltsam bedrückt und nachdenklich. Das war umso befremdlicher, als Haldir seinen jüngsten Bruder noch nie zuvor in so einer Stimmung erlebt hatte. Ihre Ablösung war schnell und ohne Probleme vonstatten gegangen und der Trupp hatte sich um die Mittagsstunde Richtung Caras Galadhon aufgemacht. Rúmil war seinen Pflichten nachgekommen, wie er es von ihm gewohnt war, doch spürte Haldir, dass etwas nicht in Ordnung war.

Besorgt musterte er seinen Bruder, als sie den geheimen Pfaden ihres Volkes unter dem goldenen Blätterdach folgten. Rúmil schien blind zu sein für die vertraute wunderschöne Szenerie, die sie umgab und wenn das nicht schon Grund genug zur Sorge war, so war es seine Schweigsamkeit, die er nur brach, wenn es absolut notwendig war. Haldir war überzeugt, dass mit seinem Bruder irgendetwas nicht stimmte.

Er war fest entschlossen, ihn darauf anzusprechen, sobald sie zu Hause angekommen waren. Sicher wäre Rúmil aufgeschlossener, sich ihm anzuvertrauen, wenn sie unter sich waren.

Rúmil auf der anderen Seite war nicht so blind, wie es Haldir erschien. Er nahm sehr wohl die besorgten Blicke seines Bruders wahr, doch entschied er sich, sie für den Moment zu ignorieren. Haldir würde noch früh genug auf einer Aussprache bestehen und er wollte den Rest des Weges dazu nutzen, sich in Gedanken bereits darauf vorzubereiten, was er ihm antworten würde. Seine Bemühungen brachten ihn allerdings nicht sehr weit, da seine Gedanken immer wieder abdrifteten. Er sah sie vor sich, wenn er die Augen schloss, er sah ihre Tränen, wenn er geistesabwesend vor sich hinstarrte. Sie schien sich in seinem Kopf festgesetzt zu haben und ließ ihm keine Ruhe mehr.

Beinahe frustriert seufzte er leise. Der Gedanke an ihr wunderschönes Geschenk, das er in seinem Reisebeutel verstaut hatte, half auch nicht, ihn zur Ruhe kommen zu lassen. Ganz im Gegenteil. Obwohl es eigentlich unmöglich war, so glaubte er, das zusätzliche Gewicht dieses winzigen Vogels zu spüren, als trüge er einen schweren Feldstein auf seinem Rücken. Wie sollte er unter diesen Umständen vergessen, was in den vergangenen zwei Tagen geschehen war? Rúmil konnte nur hoffen, dass es mit der Zeit erträglicher werden würde, was auch immer ES war…

Der Rückweg schien endlos, doch dann tauchte endlich, endlich die Stadt vor ihnen auf. Es war bereits früher Abend und die riesigen Mallorn Bäume erstrahlten im Licht unzähliger Laternen, die auf den Talans entzündet worden waren.

Sobald sie den Außenbereich der Stadt erreicht hatten, gab Haldir seiner Truppe die Erlaubnis, sich zu zerstreuen. Schnell waren die meisten der Wächter verschwunden, nur Lamiel und Faeron hielten sich noch einen Moment bei den Brüdern auf. Doch auch sie zogen sich zurück, als sie Rúmil's kaum wahrnehmbares Nicken sahen. Er wusste, warum sie gezögert hatten, ihn zu verlassen und lächelte dankbar. Seine Freunde standen zu ihm, was auch immer geschah, aber das musste er alleine durchstehen.

Er drehte sich zu Haldir um und setzte zu sprechen an, doch bevor er auch nur ein Wort sagen konnte, trat ein Mitglied der persönlichen Leibwache Celeborn's und Galadriel's zu ihnen.

„Willkommen, Kommandant Haldir. Rúmil."

Sie verneigten sich voreinander und er bedeutete ihnen mit einer Geste, ihm zu folgen.

„Der Herr Celeborn und die Herrin Galadriel wünschen einen Bericht über die Vorgänge an der Grenze."

„Natürlich", erwiderte Haldir und machte sich daran, der Wache zu folgen. Es war eine Standardprozedur und die erste Pflicht eines Kommandanten, den Herrschern Lothloriens zu berichten, sobald er in die Stadt zurückgekehrt war. Daher war er umso überraschter, als die Wache auch Rúmil anzeigte, mit ihnen zu kommen. Die Brüder sahen sich fragend an, doch folgten sie ihm ohne zu zögern.

„Was hat das zu bedeuten, Haldir?" fragte Rúmil leise, als sie die Treppe erklommen, die zum Talan Celeborn's und Galadriel's führte.

„Ich weiß es nicht, Rúmil", entgegnete Haldir und schwieg dann beharrlich für den Rest des Weges.

Rúmil seinerseits fühlte, wie ihn Nervosität übermannte. Noch nie hatten Celeborn und Galadriel einen einfachen Grenzwächter zu sich rufen lassen, wenn der Kommandant der Truppe seinen Bericht abgab. Sicherlich waren sie nicht an einem Bericht über die Geschehnisse an seinem Teil der Grenze interessiert? Wo sich in den letzten Tagen eine große Gruppe Menschen aufgehalten hatte… und einige dieser Menschen…

In diesem Moment schien ihn nicht nur das Gewicht auf seinem Rücken niederzudrücken, sondern auch die plötzliche Erkenntnis, was er getan hatte. Er hatte es zugelassen, dass Menschen ihrem Wald nahe kamen. Zu nah. Er hatte Gefühlen gestattet, die Regeln zu beugen, die aus gutem Grund aufgestellt worden waren und die er als Grenzwächter zu befolgen hatte. Kurz: er hatte versagt. Sicherlich war Celeborn und Galadriel zugetragen worden, was er getan hatte. Galadriel war weitsichtig und wusste von vielen Dingen. Darum hatten sie ihn rufen lassen, wurde Rúmil plötzlich bewusst. Er sollte sich vor ihnen für seine Taten verantworten.

Rúmil schluckte hart und kam für einen Moment aus dem Schritt. Schnell fing er sich wieder und sah verstohlen zu Haldir. Dieser schien jedoch glücklicherweise nichts bemerkt zu haben und Rúmil atmete erleichtert aus. Im nächsten Moment schnürte sich seine Kehle aber bereits wieder zu, denn sie hatten das Ende der Treppe erreicht. Das Talan des Herrscherpaares ragte vor ihnen auf.

Während Haldir raschen Schrittes auf den Eingang zueilte, folgte Rúmil ihm bedeutend langsamer und zögerlich. Doch hob er stolz und entschlossen den Kopf, als er den Innenraum betrat. Er war ein Grenzwächter des Goldenen Waldes und stand zu dem, was er getan hatte.

Anders als sonst üblich, erwartete das Herrscherpaar seine Besucher nicht im offiziellen Empfangsraum.

Fragend sah Haldir zu der Wache, die sie hergeführt hatte. Diese bedeutete ihnen mit einem Wink, die persönlichen Gemächer zu betreten, die durch einen kleinen Durchgang mit dem Empfangsraum verbunden waren.

Celeborn und Galadriel sahen auf, als sie eintraten. Beide saßen entspannt nebeneinander auf einer niedrigen Bank inmitten weicher Kissen und lächelten sie freundlich an.

Haldir und Rúmil verneigten sich tief.

„Haldir, Rúmil, willkommen zurück in Caras Galadhon. Bitte, setzt euch zu uns." Einladend zeigte Galadriel auf zwei Stühle, die der Bank gegenüber standen.

Die Brüder ließen sich nieder und Rúmil spürte einen Teil seiner Anspannung von sich abfallen, als er Celeborn's und Galadriel's Blick begegnete und darin keinerlei Vorwurf oder Tadel entdecken konnte. Eher schien Galadriel amüsiert, als sie ihn ansah.

„Haldir, deinen Bericht, bitte", forderte Celeborn ihn freundlich doch bestimmt auf.

„Natürlich, Herr", nickte Haldir und begann.

Während Haldir Celeborn einen Überblick über die jüngsten Ereignisse an der Grenze verschaffte, lag Galadriel's warmer Blick auf Rúmil. Wie so oft, fühlte Rúmil sich von ihren Augen gefangen genommen. Die Weisheit und Güte, die aus ihnen strahlte, war so intensiv, dass er seine Sorgen und Befürchtungen für den Moment vergaß. Es war, als sehe sie bis auf den Grund seiner Seele.

Er fühlte sich wie aus einer Trance erwacht, als Haldir und Celeborn ihr Gespräch beendeten und ihn ansahen. Haldir fragend, Celeborn erwartungsvoll.

„Nun, Rúmil", erklang Galadriel's sanfte Stimme, „erzähl uns von ihr."


	7. Von Streitereien und Überraschungen

Hallo liebe Leser. Ja, ich weiß, das letzte Update ist schon sehr lange her. Tut mir wirklich leid. Ich weiß, das klingt jetzt bestimmt wie eine ganz lahme Ausrede, aber ich hatte in der letzten Zeit wirklich sehr viel zu tun. Außerdem hat mir der erste Teil dieses Kapitels ehrlich Kopfschmerzen bereitet. An manchen Tagen ging es überhaupt nicht voran, dann wieder nur schleppend. Naja, ich hoffe natürlich, dass ich für die nächsten Kapitel nicht so lange brauchen werde, aber ich verspreche lieber nichts.

Ich wurde von einer Leserin gebeten, noch ein wenig Hintergrundinformation zu geben. Also los geht's:

_Zu welcher Menschengruppe gehören diese Menschen? _

Sie sind Nachfahren der Éothéod, allerdings haben sie ihre ursprüngliche Heimat am Anduin nicht verlassen so wie diejenigen, die jetzt als Eorlingas oder Rohirrim bekannt sind. Woher genau sie kommen, wird in einem der kommenden Kapitel verraten.

_Ich erinnere mich nicht daran, schon einmal von einer Menschensiedlung in der Nähe des Celebrant gelesen zu haben._

Ich auch nicht, aber ich habe mir einfach die künstlerische Freiheit genommen, dort ein Dorf anzusiedeln :)

**Ich möchte darauf hinweisen, dass ich kein Experte bin, was Tolkien's umfangreiches Werk angeht. Ich versuche, alles so detail- und wahrheitsgetreu wie möglich darzustellen und zu verbinden, aber ich kann nicht ausschließen, dass es auch mal Unstimmigkeiten gibt. Ich hoffe, ihr seht mir das nach.**

_Welches Jahr schreiben wir?_

Wir schreiben das Jahr 2940 des dritten Zeitalters.

* * *

><p><strong>Von Streitereien und Überraschungen<strong>

Es war bereits tiefe Nacht, als Rúmil und Haldir das Talan verließen und Rúmil's Anspannung war einem Gefühl der Erleichterung gewichen. Entgegen all seiner Befürchtungen hatten Celeborn und Galadriel ihn nicht gemaßregelt, sondern seine Ausführungen mit großem Interesse vernommen. Mit keinem Wort hatten sie zu erkennen gegeben, dass sie seine Handlungen missbilligten und so hatte Rúmil, zuerst stockend und zögerlich, doch dann immer selbstbewusster, ausführlich von seiner Begegnung mit den Menschen berichtet. Er ließ keine noch so unbedeutend erscheinende Einzelheit aus, doch seine verwirrenden Gefühle der jungen Frau gegenüber erwähnte er mit keinem Wort. Zum einen war er sich sicher, dass Galadriel sehr wohl Bescheid wusste, doch aus Gründen, die nur ihr bekannt waren, darüber schwieg. Zum anderen konnte Rúmil zu diesem Zeitpunkt nicht einmal selbst genau die Natur dieser Gefühle benennen. So hielt er es für das Klügste, seine Ausführungen so sachlich wie möglich zu halten und jedwede persönlichen Empfindungen für sich zu behalten.

Rúmil seufzte tief. Er hatte dieses Thema ganz besonders nicht in Haldir's Gegenwart ansprechen wollen, doch sein Bruder war kein Dummkopf. Allein das, was er über die Ereignisse der letzten Tage preisgegeben hatte, war beredend genug und Haldir hatte mit Sicherheit bereits seine eigenen Schlüsse daraus gezogen. Er wusste, dass mehr dahinter steckte, als Rúmil sich selbst und anderen gegenüber zugeben wollte. Sein Scharfsinn war bewundernswert, doch in diesem Moment verwünschte Rúmil diese Eigenschaft, als er hinter seinem Bruder die Treppe hinab stieg.

Während des gesamten Gesprächs hatte Haldir mit versteinerter Miene dagesessen, und auch jetzt war sein Gesicht abweisend, seine Schultern angespannt, als er wortlos die Treppe hinabstürmte. Unten angekommen drehte er sich in Richtung seines Talans und ging los, ohne sich auch nur einmal umzudrehen.

Rúmil hatte Haldir noch nie so wütend gesehen. Vielleicht hätte er ihn besser gehen lassen sollen, doch Rúmil war es ein Bedürfnis, sich mit seinem Bruder auszusprechen. Zugegeben, vor ihrer Audienz bei Celeborn und Galadriel hatte er lediglich einige vage Andeutungen machen wollen, um Haldir's offensichtliche Besorgnis um ihn zu zerstreuen, doch dies war nun keine Option mehr. Er schuldete seinem Bruder Antworten und die würde er ihm geben.

Hier.

Jetzt.

„Haldir, warte!" rief er daher laut und eilte seinem Bruder hinterher. Dieser ging noch ein paar Schritte weiter, bevor er sich abrupt herumdrehte und Rúmil finster anstarrte.

Bevor ihn der Mut vielleicht doch noch verlassen konnte, trat Rúmil dicht an ihn heran, um ihm die Hand auf die Schulter zu legen, doch Haldir schob sie unwirsch zur Seite.

„Haldir…ich…", geschockt hielt Rúmil inne, die Hand noch halb erhoben, bevor er sie langsam wieder sinken ließ.

„Wann hattest du vor, mir davon zu erzählen?" erklang Haldir's Stimme in barschem Ton. „Hattest du es überhaupt vor?"

Beschämt blickte Rúmil zu Boden.

„Nun?"

Die Wut in Haldir's Stimme ließ Rúmil zusammenzucken.

Ein langer Moment des Schweigens, dann wagte Rúmil es, seinen Blick wieder zu heben und Haldir anzusehen.

„Es… ist so, dass ich…", fing Rúmil vorsichtig an, doch Haldir schnitt ihm das Wort ab.

„Ich bin an deinen Ausflüchten nicht interessiert, Rúmil. Du weißt, dass du mir sofort hättest Meldung machen müssen. Das hast du nicht getan. Warum?"

„Weil ich ahnte, wie du reagieren würdest", entgegnete Rúmil trotzig.

Haldir zeigte sich davon unbeeindruckt. „Rúmil, du verstehst anscheinend nicht ganz. Es geht mir nicht um diese Frau, sondern um die Tatsache, dass du mich über diese Menschengruppe im Unklaren gelassen hast."

Solch eine Aussage hatte Rúmil nicht erwartet. Die Worte, die er sich bereits zurecht gelegt hatte, erstarben ihm auf der Zunge. Er nahm sich einen Moment Zeit, seine Gedanken neu zu ordnen, dann bemühte er sich um einen bewusst ruhigen, vorwurfsfreien Ton, als er antwortete „Du selbst hast mir gewisse Befugnisse eingeräumt, Haldir. Es lag bei mir, eine Entscheidung zu treffen und ich hielt es für richtig, abzuwarten und zu beobachten."

„Ich hätte davon unterrichtet werden müssen. Diese Menschen haben eine potenzielle Gefahr dargestellt." Haldir's Körperhaltung war unnachgiebig und sein Gesichtsausdruck streng, als er Rúmil zurechtwies.

Auch Rúmil's Gesicht nahm strenge Züge an. Er hatte Kritik erwartet, doch nicht mit so harschen Worten gerechnet. Er war kurz davor, die Geduld zu verlieren und musste sehr um seine Beherrschung kämpfen. Seine Stimme gewann an Lautstärke, als er entgegnete „Sie waren unter ständiger Beobachtung, Haldir. Ja, diese drei sind der Grenze sehr nahe gekommen, doch keiner hat sie überschritten. Keiner. Ist es nicht das, worauf es ankommt? Du magst diese Situation im Nachhinein als gefährlich einschätzen, doch ich sah in ihnen keine Gefahr."

Er atmete tief durch. Haldir starrte ihn nur wortlos an. Sein Gesicht allein sprach Bände und Rúmil fühlte einen scharfen Stich im Herzen, als ihm eine schreckliche Vermutung kam.

„Du zweifelst an meinem Urteilsvermögen…nicht wahr? …Darum geht es…" Seine Stimme war zu einem Flüstern herabgesunken. Fort war die zuvor stetig gewachsene Anspannung, die Empörung. Zurück blieb eine unbeschreibliche Enttäuschung.

Der Anblick rührte Haldir's Herz. Als Rúmil vor seinen Augen in sich zusammenzusinken schien, schwand sein Zorn und machte Mitgefühl Platz. Entschlossen ging er die paar Schritte, die ihn von seinem Bruder trennten, und nahm ihn bei den Schultern. Dicht an Rúmil's gesenkten Kopf gebeugt, erklärte er mit leiser doch eindringlicher Stimme „Nein, Rúmil. Es geht darum, dass ich als Kommandant Verantwortung für die Verteidigung und Sicherung der gesamten Grenze trage. Es wird von mir erwartet, dass ich über alle Vorgänge genauestens informiert bin. Ich bin es, der Herrn Celeborn und Frau Galadriel gegenüber Rechenschaft ablegen muss für alles, was dort draußen passiert. Ich stehe für solche Entscheidungen, wie du sie getroffen hast, ein. Auch das wird von mir erwartet, genau so wie ich von meinen Wächtern erwarte, mich von ihrem Tun in Kenntnis zu setzen. All das weißt du, Rúmil, und doch…"

Lange sagte keiner von beiden ein Wort, dann fuhr Haldir in einem autoritäreren Ton fort „Als dein Kommandant muss ich mich fragen, ob es richtig war, dir diese Entscheidungsgewalt zuzugestehen. Als dein Bruder frage ich mich, was mit dir los ist, Rúmil. Dieses Verhalten passt überhaupt nicht zu dir."

Sorge schwang in Haldir's Stimme mit und ließ Rúmil alle negativen Gefühle der vergangenen Minuten vergessen. In diesem Moment wurde ihm bewusst, dass er kein Recht gehabt hatte, wütend auf Haldir zu sein. Hatte er nicht vor ein paar Stunden selbst an seinem Tun gezweifelt? Er hatte angenommen, in seiner Pflicht versagt zu haben. Wie konnte er da seinem Bruder einen Vorwurf machen, so zu reagieren, wie er es getan hatte? Haldir's Verärgerung war berechtigt und nachvollziehbar. Er hatte Recht mit allem, was er gesagt hatte und Rúmil gestand sich ein, dass er ihm Unrecht getan hatte.

Haldir musterte ihn nachdenklich, als Rúmil den Kopf hob und ihn ansah. Fest ergriff er Haldir's Arm und hielt seinen Blick, während er ihn mit aufrichtigem Bedauern in der Stimme wissen ließ „Es tut mir leid, Haldir. Es lag niemals in meiner Absicht, dir Schwierigkeiten zu bereiten."

Haldir nickte kurz. „Ich weiß."

Sie lösten sich voneinander und Haldir fuhr sich resigniert wirkend mit einer Hand über das Gesicht. „Ich sage nicht, dass ich dein Handeln gutheiße, doch ich beuge mich Herrn Celeborn's Entscheidung, von disziplinarischen Maßnahmen abzusehen."

Rúmil sah ihn erleichtert und dankbar an, doch Haldir entging nicht, dass er wieder Anzeichen dieser seltsamen Niedergeschlagenheit zeigte. Es schien, als beschäftigte ihn etwas vollkommen anderes, jetzt, wo sie diese Angelegenheit zwischen sich geklärt hatten. Haldir hatte sein Versprechen sich selbst gegenüber nicht vergessen. Er wollte Rúmil helfen, zu überwinden, was ihm zu schaffen machte. Darum verkündete er mit Nachdruck „Ungeachtet dessen, Rúmil, vertraue ich darauf, dass du dich mir anvertraust. Was ist es, das dich so beschäftigt?"

Beinahe erschrocken fuhr Rúmil zusammen. Er riskierte einen kurzen Blick zu Haldir, dem eine gewisse Ungeduld anzusehen war, dann blickte er auf seine rechte Hand hinab. Fest hielt sie den kleinen Glasvogel umschlossen. Seit Galadriel darum gebeten hatte, ihn sehen zu dürfen, hatte Rúmil diese Kostbarkeit sicher in seiner Hand getragen. Jetzt öffnete er die Hand vorsichtig und betrachtete ihn eine Weile stumm. So sehr er auch versuchte, seine Gefühle in Worte zu fassen, es gelang ihm nicht. Am Ende schüttelte er nur leicht den Kopf und gestand „Ich habe dafür keine Erklärung, Haldir."

Alles andere als zufrieden mit dieser Antwort entschied Haldir sich dennoch, seinen Bruder in diesem Moment nicht weiter zu bedrängen. Stattdessen legte er ihm einen Arm um die Schultern und begann, Rúmil in Richtung seines eigenen Talans zu bewegen.

„Dann lass uns nach Hause gehen und von anderen Dingen reden, etwas essen… und eine Flasche deines besten Weins trinken…"

Seine Worte zauberten ein strahlendes Lächeln auf Rúmil's Gesicht und er nickte freudig. „Sehr gern, Haldir."

Schnellen Schrittes machten sich die beiden Elben auf den Weg und waren schon bald zwischen den Bäumen verschwunden.

Unbemerkt von Rúmil und Haldir hatte Galadriel von einem Balkon ihres Talans aus die beiden Elben beobachtet. Als sie nun aus ihrer Sicht verschwunden waren, drehte Galadriel sich ein Stück zur Seite, um Celeborn anzusehen, der in diesem Moment hinter sie getreten war. Dieser legte die Arme um sie, als sie sich beide wieder der Stelle tief unter sich zuwandten, an der Haldir und Rúmil eben noch gestanden hatten.

„Die Dinge entwickeln sich also", bemerkte Celeborn leise.

„Das tun sie", bestätigte Galadriel mit einem wissenden Lächeln.

Sanft nahm Celeborn die Hand seiner Geliebten, als er sie langsam in das Innere des Talans zurückführte.

„Was hat dir der Spiegel gezeigt, Liebste? Ist es an der Zeit?"

Noch lange schien Galadriel's Antwort in der Stille der Nacht zu klingen.

„Noch nicht. Doch schon bald, sehr bald."

vxvxvxvx

Monate vergingen.

War diese Zeitspanne für unsterbliche Elben auch recht kurz, so genügte sie Rúmil doch, dieses außergewöhnliche Erlebnis zu verarbeiten. So jedenfalls erschien es Außenstehenden. Nur wenige, allen voran seine Brüder, wussten, wie schwer ihm die vergangene Zeit gefallen war. Der geheimnisvolle Glasvogel hatte in Rúmil's Talan einen Platz zwischen den Gegenständen gefunden, die ihm sehr am Herzen lagen und oft konnte er dabei beobachtet werden, wie er ihn gedankenverloren betrachtete.

Nichtsdestotrotz hatte er zu alter Form zurückgefunden und all seine Pflichten vorbildlich erfüllt. Haldir nahm dies wohlwollend zur Kenntnis und war mehr als gewillt, den „Vorfall" zu vergessen. Die zeitweise wiederkehrende Niedergeschlagenheit seines Bruders bemerkte er natürlich und sie beunruhigte ihn, doch Rúmil hatte ihm zu verstehen gegeben, dass er nicht darüber sprechen und dies lieber mit sich selbst ausmachen wolle. Da er mit der Zeit erfolgreich zum „alten" Rúmil zurückzukehren schien, ließ Haldir ihn gewähren und bestand nicht weiter darauf, dass er sich ihm oder Orophin anvertrauen solle.

So kam es, dass Haldir seine Brüder eines Tages bei bester Laune auf dem Trainingsplatz antraf. Sie saßen im Schatten eines großen Mallornbaumes und scherzten und lachten. Haldir lächelte glücklich. Brüder…

Die beiden verstummten und sahen auf, als er zu ihnen trat und sie gespielt streng ansah.

„Nun, was sehe ich hier? Zwei Wächter die sich lieber in den Schatten legen, anstatt ihre Fertigkeiten mit dem Schwert zu verfeinern? Oder habt ihr bereits Perfektion erreicht? In diesem Fall würde ich euch liebend gern zum Zweikampf herausfordern."

„Gnade, Haldir", rief Orophin lachend. „Ich habe heute schon Stunden damit verbracht, meine unglaublichen Fertigkeiten mit dem Schwert zu verfeinern und habe bereits die Klingen mit Rúmil gekreuzt. Ich bin am Ende meiner Kräfte angekommen und fürchte um meine Gesundheit, solltest du dein Schwert gegen mich erheben."

Ein breites Grinsen hatte sich während Orophin's Rede sowohl auf Haldir's, als auch auf Rúmil's Gesicht ausgebreitet. Als er geendet hatte und sich erschöpft nach hinten fallen ließ, brachen die beiden in schallendes Gelächter aus. Nach einem Moment gespielter Empörung stimmte Orophin mit ein.

So versunken waren die drei in ihr brüderliches Geplänkel, dass sie das Nahen Galadriel's nicht wahrnahmen. Erst als sie einige Schritte von ihnen entfernt stehen blieb und sich leicht räusperte, sprangen Rúmil und Orophin auf die Füße und alle drei verneigten sich tief.

„Meine Herrin Galadriel", sprach Haldir für sie alle, „verzeiht, dass wir euch nicht gesehen haben."

Galadriel lachte und ihre Augen blitzten amüsiert auf. „Eine Entschuldigung ist nicht notwendig, Haldir. Ich bin froh, euch so fröhlich und ausgelassen zu sehen."

Liebevoll sah sie einen nach dem anderen an, wobei ihr Blick ein wenig länger auf Rúmil zu ruhen schien.

„Ich war auf der Suche nach dir, Haldir, um einen Auftrag zu besprechen, den ich für dich habe. Es ist wahrlich ein Glück, dich hier bei deinen Brüdern zu finden, denn du wirst nicht allein gehen."

Haldir deutete eine leichte Verbeugung an, um seine Verwirrung zu verbergen. Er war es gewohnt, Aufträge für den Herrn und die Herrin Lothlorien's zu erledigen, doch für gewöhnlich reiste er dabei allein.

„Was auch immer meine Herrin von mir verlangt", erklärte er entschlossen.

Galadriel nickte anmutig und fuhr fort „Ich möchte, dass du in diplomatischer Mission reist", hier schweifte ihr Blick zu Rúmil, „und zwar nach Hitraa. Rúmil, Orophin und drei weitere Elben deiner Wahl werden dich begleiten."

Maßloses Erstaunen folgte ihren Worten.

„Hitraa, Herrin?" erkundigte Haldir sich. Die Überraschung stand ihm ins Gesicht geschrieben, ebenso wie Rúmil und Orophin.

Galadriel nickte. „Celeborn und ich erwarten dich später, um die Details mit dir zu besprechen, Haldir."

Haldir legte die Hand auf's Herz und verneigte sich tief. Er wusste, dass das Herrscherpaar stets weise Entscheidungen traf, auch wenn diese vielleicht nicht jedem sofort offenbar wurden. Daher vertraute er darauf, dass der Grund dieser Mission wahrlich wichtig war und die zusätzliche Begleitung erforderlich machte.

„Ich werde euch nun verlassen, denn sicher möchtet ihr mit den notwendigen Vorbereitungen beginnen", sagte Galadriel und wandte sich zum Gehen, doch drehte sie sich nach einigen Schritten noch einmal um. Ihr Blick suchte Rúmil.

„Du solltest den kleinen Vogel mitnehmen, Rúmil."

Wie vom Donner gerührt stand Rúmil da und vernahm kaum ihre nächsten Worte.

„Eilt euch. Ihr werdet morgen früh aufbrechen."

Damit ging sie und ließ drei sprachlose Elben zurück.


	8. Hitraa

**Hitraa**

„Glaubst du, dass sie uns willkommen heißen werden?"

Haldir warf Orophin einen kurzen Seitenblick zu, bevor er sich wieder dem Dorf vor ihnen zuwandte.

Mit einiger Verspätung antwortete er „Ich habe seit langer Zeit keinen Fuß mehr in dieses Dorf gesetzt. Die ersten Siedler waren umgänglich und gastfreundlich, doch ob dies auch auf ihre Nachkommen zutrifft, vermag ich nicht zu sagen."

Orophin nickte nachdenklich, bevor er sich im Sattel herumdrehte und die hinter ihnen reitenden Elben betrachtete. Rúmil und Amnadel bildeten die Nachhut ihrer kleinen Gruppe.

„Ich hoffe auf einen freundlichen Empfang", sagte er, als er seinen Blick wieder nach vorne richtete, „allein um Rúmil's Willen."

Haldir seufzte innerlich. Er musste sich nicht umdrehen, um zu wissen, dass sein jüngster Bruder vor Freude strahlte. Nachdem die erste Überraschung überwunden und ihm klar geworden war, wer in diesem Dorf lebte, hatte dieses Lächeln Rúmil's Gesicht nicht mehr verlassen.

Haldir hingegen war alles andere als begeistert. Nur zu gut erinnerte er sich an die vergangenen Monate. Die Befürchtung, dass Rúmil durch ein Wiedersehen mit dieser Frau und seine Rückkehr nach Lothlorien erneut leiden könne, nagte an ihm und ließ ihm keine Ruhe. Er hatte dies bei seinem Treffen mit Celeborn und Galadriel angesprochen, doch teilten die beiden seine Meinung nicht. Sie hatten ihm unmissverständlich zu verstehen gegeben, dass Rúmil's Anwesenheit in Hitraa von größter Wichtigkeit sei und Haldir hatte sich widerwillig gefügt.

Seine Gedanken wurden jäh unterbrochen, als ein lauter Ruf erklang. Die Menschen, die auf den kleinen Feldern vor der Mauer ihrem Tagwerk nachgegangen waren, hatten die sich nähernden Elben bemerkt und einer von ihnen verschwand in diesem Moment schnellen Schrittes durch das Tor.

Haldir straffte sich, die Augen starr auf die Straße vor ihm gerichtet, als er sein Pferd durch eben dieses Tor lenkte und auf die Dorfmitte zuhielt. Sich wachsam nach allen Seiten umsehend folgten die übrigen Elben. Das letzte Stück des Weges brachten sie in angespannter Stille hinter sich.

Auf dem Dorfplatz angekommen, wurden sie sogleich von einer stetig wachsenden Menschenmenge umringt. Staunend starrten die Dorfbewohner die unerwarteten Besucher an, doch keiner wagte es, sich den Elben zu nähern, die sich völlig unbeeindruckt von dem Getuschel um sie herum aufmerksam umsahen.

Suchend ließ Haldir seinen Blick über die Menschen schweifen, ob er nicht vielleicht den Dorfvorsteher unter ihnen ausmachen könnte. Als sich die Menge auf seiner Rechten teilte und ein älterer Mann hervortrat, gab Haldir das Zeichen zum Absitzen.

Selbstsicher trat er dem Mann entgegen. Es war an der Zeit, die Botschaft Galadriel's zu überbringen.

vxvxvxvx

Leise vor sich hinfluchend klatschte Ataria das nasse Hemd auf einen der größeren Steine, die an dieser Stelle das Flussufer säumten, bevor sie das nächste Kleidungsstück aus dem Korb nahm und ins Wasser tauchte. Ihre Laune war dermaßen schlecht, dass sie sich regelrecht über diese Arbeit freute. Normalerweise hasste sie das Wäschewaschen, doch heute kam es ihr sehr gelegen, konnte sie doch auf diese Weise ihre Aggressionen an den unschuldigen Kleidungsstücken auslassen.

Während sie wütend an der Hose in ihren Händen schrubbte, kam ungewollt die Erinnerung an ihren letzten Streit mit Sifren vor wenigen Stunden zurück. Diese unausstehliche Frau hatte sie wieder einmal beschimpft. Friedliebend wie sie nun einmal war, hatte Ataria zu Anfang versucht, diese Tiraden zu ignorieren, um die Situation nicht noch zu verschlimmern. Vernünftig mit Sifren zu sprechen hatte sie nach einigen vergeblichen Versuchen aufgegeben und Ataria sah ein, dass es sinnlos war, darauf zu hoffen, dass die Alte irgendwann zur Vernunft kommen und sie in Ruhe lassen würde. So kam es, dass sie, je öfter sie Zielscheibe für Sifren's grundlose Angriffe war, immer wütender wurde. Die Grenzen ihrer Toleranz waren erreicht und ihre Geduld mehr als erschöpft. Es war ihr ein Rätsel, wie Gabron es mit ihr aushalten konnte.

Gedankenverloren schüttelte Ataria den Kopf. Es wollte ihr einfach nicht in den Sinn, wie ein so herzensguter Mann eine Frau wie Sifren heiraten konnte. Sie hatte ihn in den vergangenen Monaten lieb gewonnen. Er war ein hervorragender Dorfvorsteher und guter Mensch, doch schien er nicht in der Lage zu sein, seiner zänkischen Frau in irgendeiner Weise Einhalt gebieten zu können. Daher hatte sie die Sache selbst in die Hand genommen. Als sie Sifren das erste Mal die Stirn geboten hatte, war diese wie vor den Kopf geschlagen. Bedauerlicherweise war dieser Zustand aber nur von sehr kurzer Dauer.

Das Geräusch sich nähernder Schritte ließ sie aufblicken. Ihre Stimmung besserte sich schlagartig, als sie Jesa erkannte. Die junge Frau, deren sommersprossiges Gesicht zu einem freudigen Grinsen verzogen war, stellte ihren eigenen Wäschekorb ab und ließ sich neben Ataria zu Boden fallen.

„Ich habe gehört…", fing sie an, doch Ataria unterbrach sie sofort.

„Dessen bin ich mir sicher. Wir waren schließlich laut genug."

Einen Moment sah Jesa sie verwirrt an, dann lachte sie. „Hat Sifren etwa wieder herumkrakeelt?"

Ataria rollte mit den Augen. „Was denkst du? Natürlich hat sie das", gab sie verbittert zur Antwort.

Ihr Gegenüber lachte nur noch einmal und fing dann an, mit dem Ende ihres langen Zopfes zu spielen.

„Was also hast du gehört, wenn es nicht Sifren's Geschrei war?" fragte Ataria nach einem Moment.

Jesa zuckte mit den Schultern. „Es ist nicht so wichtig."

Das entlockte Ataria ein Kopfschütteln. Wenn es etwas gab, das Jesa's fast kindliche Naivität noch übertraf, dann war es ihre Unbekümmertheit. Im selben Moment schalt sie sich selbst. Jesa einen Charakterzug vorzuwerfen, wenn auch nur in Gedanken, um den sie, Ataria, sie beneidete, war nicht in Ordnung. In Wahrheit war es Jesa's ausgelassene, freundliche Art, die Ataria zu ihr hinzog und sie war sehr dankbar dafür, Jesa ihre Freundin nennen zu dürfen. Ihre einzige Freundin, denn im Gegensatz zu Manara und Glawor hatte sie nicht viele neue Freunde finden können. Das machte Jesa's Freundschaft für sie umso wertvoller.

Sie seufzte und gab zu „Ich weiß einfach nicht, was ich noch tun kann, Jesa. Diese Frau ist ein Alptraum. Ich wünschte, es gäbe eine Möglichkeit, vernünftig mit ihr auszukommen."

Mitfühlend sah Jesa sie an. „Du bist nicht die Einzige, die ein schweres Auskommen mit ihr hat, Ataria. Vielleicht ist dir das ein kleiner Trost."

Augenkontakt mit Jesa vermeidend, sagte sie leise „Das Schlimme ist, das manches, das sie sagt, der Wahrheit entspricht. Ich bin völlig nutzlos und ungeschickt, was Haushalt und sonstige tägliche Aufgaben angeht. Dieser Meinung seid ihr alle, jedoch nicht so taktlos wie Sifren."

Daraufhin legte Jesa ihr beide Hände auf die Schultern und schüttelte sie ordentlich. Verblüfft sah Ataria sie an.

„Rede nicht so schlecht über dich selbst. Jeder hat nun einmal andere Fähigkeiten. Nur weil sich deine von denen der Menschen um dich herum unterscheiden, macht sie das nicht weniger wertvoll", erklärte Jesa mit Nachdruck.

„Aber sie sind vollkommen…nutzlos", wandte Ataria ein, doch Jesa schüttelte nur resolut den Kopf.

„Genug davon. Die Wäsche macht sich leider nicht von alleine", sprach's und wandte sich ihrem Korb zu.

Vollkommen erstaunt konnte Ataria sie nur anstarren. So hatte sie Jesa noch nie erlebt, doch sie konnte nicht leugnen, dass ihr diese Seite ihrer Freundin gefiel.

Ergeben nahm sie ein weiteres Kleidungsstück und machte sich wieder an die Arbeit. So verging eine geraume Weile, bis die friedliche Stille am Fluss plötzlich lautstark gestört wurde.

„Jesa, Jesa!"

Die beiden Frauen warfen sich einen Blick zu, als Laas, einer von Jesa's jungen Verehrern, auf sie zugestürmt kam.

Schwer atmend blieb er vor den beiden stehen. Nach Luft schnappend erklärte er „Jesa, du… musst das sehen… Besucher… im…im Dorf… komm schnell…"

Fragend sahen die Frauen erst sich, dann Laas an. „Was willst du mir sagen, Laas?" fragte Jesa, die aus dem Gestammel nicht schlau wurde.

Laas hatte sich vornüber gelehnt und die Hände auf den Knien abgestützt, doch jetzt schoss sein Kopf hoch und er rief aus „Elben sind im Dorf, Jesa. Elben!"

Wie vom Donner gerührt blieb Ataria sitzen, wo sie war, selbst als Jesa aufsprang und hinter Laas herlief, der schon wieder auf dem Rückweg zum Dorf war.

Als sie merkte, dass Ataria zurückgeblieben war, stoppte Jesa und sah ungeduldig zu ihr zurück.

„Was ist mit dir, Ataria? Kommst du endlich?"

Ja, was war nur mit ihr, fragte Ataria sich im Stillen selbst. Warum saß sie noch hier? Elben in ihrem Dorf…

Wie aus einer plötzlichen Starre erwacht, gehorchte ihr Körper ihr endlich wieder.

Mit zitternden Beinen stand sie auf. Die Wäsche war vergessen.

Elben…in…ihrem…Dorf…

Ataria rannte so schnell, wie noch nie zuvor in ihrem Leben.

* * *

><p>Hallo, liebe Leser! Herzlich willkommen zum ersten Update im Jahr 2012 :-) Ich danke allen, die Reviews geschrieben und diese Geschichte auf ihre FavAlert-Liste gesetzt haben. Ich hoffe, ihr habt weiterhin viel Spaß mit "Zerbrechlich".


	9. Von Angesicht zu Angesicht

**Von Angesicht zu Angesicht**

Wunderschön.

Sie waren so unbeschreiblich schön.

Von so weit hinten in der Menge konnte sie nur vereinzelt einen Blick auf die Elben erhaschen, doch was sie sehen konnte, ließ ihr Herz höher schlagen.

So unglaublich es ihr in diesem Moment selbst erscheinen mochte, hatte sie über die Jahre anscheinend vergessen, wie gut aussehend Elben waren. Das allerdings mochte vielleicht auch daran liegen, dass sie das letzte Mal, als sie einen Elben zu Gesicht bekommen hatte, ein Kind war und die Vorzüge des männlichen Geschlechts noch nicht zu schätzen wusste…

Errötend wandte sie ihren Blick ab und versuchte, ihre wandernden Gedanken zur Ordnung zu rufen. Mit wenig Erfolg… Fast schien es ihr, als würden sich ihre unzüchtigen Gedanken auf ihrem flammenden Gesicht widerspiegeln, für alle Welt zu sehen. Verstohlen musterte sie die Menschen in ihrer Nähe, ob diese etwas bemerkt hatten, doch ihre Sorge erwies sich als unbegründet. Keiner schenkte ihr auch nur die geringste Beachtung, alle Aufmerksamkeit war auf die Elben gerichtet.

Erleichtert zog Ataria sich in den Schatten eines nahen Hauses zurück, um von dort die Menge vor sich mit Blicken abzusuchen, ob sie nicht vielleicht Jesa irgendwo entdecken könne. Sie hatte sie nicht mehr gesehen, seit sie sie am Fluss praktisch stehen gelassen hatte. Ihr schlechtes Gewissen regte sich. Wie im Rausch hatte sie nichts und niemanden mehr wahrgenommen, als sie ins Dorf gehetzt war. Erst als sie dort angekommen war und festgestellt hatte, dass ihr Jesa nicht hatte folgen können, war sie wieder halbwegs zu Sinnen gekommen. Einen Moment hatte sie innegehalten, um auf sie zu warten, dann aber hatte es sie wie magisch zu der Menschenmenge auf dem Dorfplatz gezogen. Doch so sehr sie sich auch bemühte, sie konnte Jesa nicht ausmachen und mit Ausnahme von Gabron, der mit den Elben sprach, auch sonst niemanden aus ihrer Familie.

Eingehend musterte sie die Elben, die mit ihrem fremdartigen, erhabenen Erscheinungsbild in diesem einfachen Dorf seltsam fehl am Platz wirkten. Besonders ins Auge fielen ihr zwei Elben, bei denen es sich um Brüder handeln musste. Im nächsten Moment korrigierte sie sich selbst, als sie ihren Anführer genauer betrachtete. Es waren drei Brüder, da war sie sich ganz sicher. Doch anders als die zwei Elben, wirkte der dritte streng und herrisch, als er mit Gabron sprach.

Fasziniert verfolgte Ataria das weitere Geschehen.

vxvxvxvx

Wo war sie nur?

Unauffällig betrachtete Rúmil die Gesichter um sich herum, doch das eine, das er suchte, fand er nicht.

Orophin trat hinter ihn und murmelte leise „Hast du sie bereits entdeckt?"

„Nein", gab Rúmil ebenso leise zurück. Die Enttäuschung in seiner Stimme war nicht zu überhören.

Orophin klopfte ihm leicht auf die Schulter und Rúmil wandte den Kopf, um ihn anzusehen. Er wusste die aufmunternde Geste zu schätzen und lächelte dankbar.

Dann wandte er seine Konzentration wieder dem Gespräch zwischen Haldir und dem Dorfvorsteher zu.

„…hineingehen und alles weitere dort in Ruhe besprechen", sagte Gabron in diesem Moment freundlich und wies auf das Langhaus am Rand des Platzes.

Haldir nickte zustimmend. Bevor er dem alten Mann folgte, wandte er sich an seine Begleiter.

„Helron und Amnadel, ihr bleibt hier bei den Pferden. Eanar, Rúmil und Orophin, ihr kommt mit mir."

Eilig machten die Dorfbewohner Platz, als die vier Elben mit Haldir an der Spitze auf das Langhaus zutraten. Rúmil hielt weiterhin Ausschau, als sie durch die Menge schritten, und entdeckte zu seiner Freude einige kleine Kinder, die sich neugierig nach vorne durchgedrängt hatten und nun mit staunenden Augen zu ihnen hochsahen. Er lächelte und winkte ihnen zu.

Als er Orophin's amüsiertem Blick begegnete, meinte er in liebenswürdigem Ton „Mir scheint, diese Leute hier haben noch nie einen Elb zu Gesicht bekommen. Es wäre doch schade, wenn sie den Eindruck gewännen, wir wären alle so unnahbar wie Haldir hier."

Kein menschliches Ohr hatte Rúmil's leise Worte vernehmen können, doch galt das natürlich nicht für Haldir.

Eanar enthielt sich wohlweislich jeden Kommentars, während Orophin leise lachte und Rúmil sein unschuldigstes Gesicht aufsetzte, als Haldir sich zu ihnen herumdrehte und seinen aufmüpfigen Bruder mit einem vernichtenden Blick bedachte.

„Das würdevolle Amt eines Botschafters verlangt eine gewisse Haltung", entgegnete Haldir trocken. „Auch dir würde in Situationen wie dieser ein wenig mehr förmliches Betragen gut zu Gesicht stehen, Rúmil."

„Du bist förmlich genug für uns beide, liebster Bruder", erwiderte Rúmil fröhlich und grinste.

Das brachte ihm einen weiteren strafenden Blick ein. Ohne ein weiteres Wort setzte Haldir sich wieder in Bewegung. Die fragenden Blicke des alten Mannes ignorierend, folgte er diesem in das Langhaus, drei heitere Elben dichtauf.

vxvxvxvx

„Hier bist du also."

Jesa's Stimme plötzlich direkt hinter sich zu hören, ließ Ataria erschrocken herumfahren. So gebannt hatte ihr Blick an den Elben gehangen, dass sie gar nicht bemerkt hatte, wie sich die Menschen langsam wieder zu zerstreuen begannen, kaum dass Gabron mit den Elben im Langhaus verschwunden war. So war es für Jesa ein Leichtes gewesen, Ataria ausfindig zu machen und zu ihr zu eilen.

„Huh?" war alles, was Ataria in diesem Moment zustande brachte.

Jesa grinste breit. „Wo warst du nur gerade mit deinen Gedanken, frage ich mich. Ganz sicher nicht hier, soviel steht fest."

Noch während Ataria nach einer plausiblen Antwort suchte, fuhr Jesa mit einem Nicken zu den zwei verbliebenen Elben auf dem Dorfplatz fort „An was… oder wen… auch immer du gerade gedacht haben magst, ich kann es dir nicht verdenken."

Sie kicherte, als sich ein roter Schimmer auf Ataria's Wangen zeigte und diese einen Moment vergeblich nach Worten rang, bevor sie endlich ihre Stimme wieder fand.

„Ich weiß absolut nicht, was…"

„Denkst du, ER ist unter ihnen?" fiel ihr Jesa ins Wort und sah noch einmal zu den beiden Elben hinüber.

Die Frage überraschte Ataria nicht. Sie hatte sich Jesa vor einiger Zeit anvertraut und ihr von ihrem Aufenthalt am Goldenen Wald erzählt. Kein Detail hatte sie dabei unerwähnt gelassen, hatte ihre Gefühle offenbart, und Jesa hatte verstanden. Sie hatte sie so gut verstanden, dass sie jetzt die gleichen Überlegungen anstellte, die auch Ataria umtrieben, seit sie von der Ankunft der Elben gehört hatte.

Doch Ataria wagte es nicht, zu hoffen. Weder kannte sie den Grund ihres Hierseins, noch konnte sie mit Bestimmtheit sagen, dass diese Elben aus Lothlorien stammten. Und doch… gab es da etwas in ihr, das sich sehnlichst wünschte, dass ER unter ihnen war, dass er zu ihr gekommen war… ihr Elb.

Ataria lächelte. Ihr Elb… so hatte sie ihn oft in Gedanken genannt. Und die Vorstellung, dass er jetzt hier sein könnte, ließ ihr Herz heftig schlagen.

Unwillkürlich legte sie eine Hand auf das heftig hämmernde Organ in ihrer Brust. _Beruhige dich, Ataria. Jetzt womöglich in Ohnmacht zu fallen bringt doch nichts._

„Komm, lass uns herausfinden, ob dieser Elb hier ist, der sich für dich die Finger wundgeschnitzt hat", erklang Jesa's Stimme an ihrer Seite.

Sie sah ihre Freundin an und fand in ihrem Gesicht die gleiche Entschlossenheit, die auch sie fühlte. Zwei Menschen, ein Gedanke. Sie nickte und die beiden marschierten los.

Weit kamen sie allerdings nicht, als plötzlich ein kleiner Wirbelwind auf sie zugerannt kam.

„ATARIAAAAAAA!"

„Manara", rief Ataria überrascht, als sie sich in die Hocke sinken ließ und sich das kleine Mädchen in ihre Arme warf. „Was ist mit dir?"

So aufgeregt, wie Manara erschien, befürchtete Ataria im ersten Moment, etwas Schlimmes sei geschehen. Doch diese Sorge erwies sich als unbegründet, als das kleine Mädchen munter drauflos plapperte.

„Hast du auch diese Männer gesehen, Ataria? Ich war ganz da vorne und da hab ich sie gesehen von ganz nah. Und der eine sah nett aus und der andere gar nicht und die anderen weiß ich nicht. Und dann sind sie weggegangen und sie haben alle soooooooo lustige Ohren…"

Nur mit Mühe konnte Ataria ihr Lachen unterdrücken, wobei Jesa's Kichern dies fast unmöglich machte. Sanft nahm sie Manara's Gesicht in ihre Hände, um deren Redeschwall zu unterbrechen. Ihre Mundwinkel zuckten weiterhin verräterisch, als sie dem kleinen Kind erklärte „Manara, Schatz, diese „Männer" sind Elben. Darum haben sie auch so lustige Ohren, wie du sie nennst. Im Gegensatz zu uns Menschen haben Elben spitze Ohren, weißt du?"

Für einen Moment war Manara wie erstarrt und die beiden Frauen konnten ihr praktisch ansehen, wie ihr kleiner Kopf versuchte, das gerade Gesagte zu verarbeiten. Mit weit aufgerissenen Augen stammelte sie schließlich „Das… DAS… das da sind… Elben…? So sehen Elben aus?"

Ein Moment der Stille, dann drehte sie sich ganz langsam und vorsichtig um, sah kurz zu den Elben hinüber, drehte sich dann noch langsamer wieder zurück und sah Ataria voll kindlichem Erstaunen an. „Oooooohhh", flüsterte sie ganz leise. Dann noch einmal voller Ehrfurcht „Ooooooooooooohhhhhhhhh."

Amüsiert sahen Ataria und Jesa sich an. Der Anblick war einfach zu niedlich. Ataria strich Manara sanft über das Haar. Nur zu gut konnte sie ihre Verzückung nachempfinden. Genauso hatte auch sie reagiert, als sie zum ersten Mal in ihrem Leben einen der Erstgeborenen gesehen hatte.

Jäh wurde sie aus ihren Erinnerungen gerissen, als Manara sich in ihren Armen versteifte. Alle Spuren des Staunens waren aus ihrem Gesicht verschwunden und sie wirkte beinah so, als wäre sie zu einer plötzlichen Erkenntnis gekommen.

„Oh!" rief sie noch einmal, laut und deutlich, bevor sie sich aus Ataria's Armen losmachte und in Richtung ihres Elternhauses davonlief. Hätte Ataria es nicht besser gewusst, sie hätte schwören können, dass Manara aussah, als hätte sie eine wichtige Mission zu erfüllen.

„Was war das denn jetzt?" fragte Jesa verblüfft. Ataria konnte nur den Kopf schütteln, als sie sich wieder aufrichtete und Jesa ansah.

„Das kann ich dir auch nicht sagen", meinte sie ratlos.

Daraufhin streckte Jesa ihr die Hand entgegen und fragte „Nun, wollen wir?" Ataria nickte und gemeinsam näherten sie sich den Elben, die sie neugierig beobachteten.

Es war gut, dass Jesa ihre Hand umklammert hielt und sie entschlossen vorwärts zog, gestand Ataria sich ein. Je näher sie den Elben kamen, desto zögerlicher wurde ihr Schritt. Vielleicht hätte ihr Mut sie im letzten Moment gänzlich verlassen und sie hätte sich herumgedreht und wäre davongelaufen, so nervös war sie. Doch dafür war es nun zu spät. Mit einer Kraft, die Ataria ihr niemals zugetraut hätte, schob Jesa sie schließlich den Elben praktisch vor die Füße.

Diese sahen sie ob ihres Auftritts eindeutig amüsiert an und Ataria schenkte Jesa einen bösen Blick, den diese einfach ignorierte.

„Vielen Dank, Jesa", grollte sie. Jesa grinste nur und meinte „Immer wieder gern. Nun sag schon etwas."

„Und was?" gab Ataria zurück, die unbehaglich zwischen den Elben und Jesa hin und her sah. Beide Parteien sahen sie erwartungsvoll an und Ataria hatte nicht die geringste Vorstellung, was sie jetzt tun sollte.

Jesa rollte mit den Augen. „Wie wäre es mit „Hallo"?", fragte sie gespielt verzweifelt, bevor sie sich direkt an die Elben wandte. „Hallo. Willkommen in Hitraa."

„Das heißt Mae govannen, Jesa", rutschte es Ataria spontan heraus. Jesa sah sie triumphierend an und Ataria wurde klar, dass sie gerade überlistet worden war. Jesa hatte sie gekonnt geködert und sie war darauf hereingefallen und hatte bereitwillig die Rolle des Dolmetschers angenommen. Eines sehr unfähigen Dolmetschers, Ataria's Meinung nach. Die wenigen Wörter Sindarin, die sie beherrschte, reichten nicht einmal aus, nach dem Weg zu fragen, geschweige denn, ein Gespräch zu führen. Doch Jesa sah sie so eindringlich und auffordernd an, dass sie sich trotz aller Bedenken ein Herz fasste. Einen Versuch war es wert.

„Mae Govannen", fing sie noch einmal an. Jesa an ihrer Seite wiederholte es fröhlich.

Die Elben, denen die beiden Frauen wohl ziemlich seltsam erscheinen mussten, lächelten höflich und verbeugten sich leicht.

„Mae govannen."

„Mae… mae tollen na Hitraa", fuhr Ataria stockend fort. Kurz sah sie zu Jesa, die ihr ermutigend zunickte. Angestrengt kramte sie in ihrem Gedächtnis, ob ihr nicht noch einige Wörter einfallen würden, die in dieser Situation angemessen wären. Vergebens. Dass sie dank ihrer Nervosität nicht einmal wusste, was sie sonst noch sagen könnte, machte die Sache nicht leichter. Verzweifelt drehte sie sich wieder zu Jesa um.

„Ich kann das nicht, Jesa. Ich weiß einfach nicht, was ich sagen soll."

Jesa seufzte. Eine Hand stemmte sie in die Hüfte, mit der anderen rieb sie sich über die Stirn.

„Der Brunnen. Sicher haben sie nichts gegen einen Schluck Wasser einzuwenden. Wir könnten auch ihre Pferde versorgen", sagte sie nach einem Moment des Nachdenkens.

Ataria nickte erleichtert.

„Kannst du ihnen das irgendwie verständlich machen?"

Ataria schluckte. Was folgte war eher ein Gespräch mit Händen und Füßen und weniger mit Worten, aber irgendwie schaffte sie es, den Elben ihre Absicht zu vermitteln.

Als sie sich alle um den Brunnen versammelt hatten und die Elben ihre Pferde aus den herbeigeschafften Eimern tränkten, nahm Jesa Ataria beiseite und sagte leise „Ich fürchte, von den beiden ist keiner der Elb, den wir suchen."

„Das denke ich auch, Jesa. Ansonsten hätten sie sicher anders auf mich reagiert", stimmte Ataria zu.

Dass IHR Elb bei einer persönlichen Begegnung Erkennen signalisieren würde, erschien ihr als die einzige Möglichkeit, ihn ihrerseits erkennen zu können.

Dies war hier nicht gesehen. Blieben also noch die vier Elben, die sich mit Gabron im Langhaus befanden…

Jesa war wohl zu demselben Schluss gelangt oder sie hatte ihre Gedanken gelesen. „Geh schon und such deinen Elb. Ich werde den beiden hier solange Gesellschaft leisten."

Auf Ataria's zweifelnden Blick antwortete sie mit einem Schulterzucken und einem Lachen. „Mach dir keine Sorgen, wir werden schon zurecht kommen. Sprachbarriere hin oder her."

Ataria grinste. Das war typisch Jesa. Beruhigt ließ sie Freundin und Elben zurück und eilte zum Langhaus.

Nun musste sie sich nur noch eine plausible Erklärung einfallen lassen, warum sie dort hineinplatzte.

vxvxvxvx

Nichts in Haldir's Gesicht verriet die Heiterkeit, die er verspürte, als er das Langhaus betrat. Genau wie auf dem Dorfplatz sorgte ihr Erscheinen auch hier für offene Münder. Einst war es nicht anders gewesen, als Haldir als Abgesandter Lothlorien's vor den damaligen Dorfvorsteher getreten war. Nun war er wieder hier, diesmal mit einer Botschaft, die das Leben der Menschen hier weitreichend verändern könnte.

Der Dorfvorsteher, Gabron, wie er sich ihnen vorgestellt hatte, führte seine Besucher in einen etwas abgelegeneren Bereich des Hauses, fern aller neugierigen Ohren, und hieß sie freundlich, sich zu setzen.

Haldir folgte der Einladung, die anderen Elben jedoch nahmen lediglich Aufstellung hinter ihm.

Daraufhin nahm Gabron das Wort. „Nun sagt mir, Herr Kommandant, was verschafft uns die wahrlich große Ehre Eures Besuches?"

Einen Moment musterte Haldir sein Gegenüber stumm, abwägend. Sein Instinkt sagte ihm, dass er einem Menschen gegenüber saß, der nichts auf höfliches Geplänkel gab, wie so viele andere, denen Haldir im Laufe der Jahre als Botschafter begegnet war. Dieser Mensch wusste wie er die ehrliche, direkte Art zu schätzen. Darum hielt er sich nicht weiter mit eben diesem Geplänkel auf und ließ ihn wissen „Der Herr und die Herrin Lothloriens schicken mich, Euch eine Botschaft zu überbringen. Diese betrifft im Großen und Ganzen Euer gesamtes Dorf, jedoch im Besonderen Menschen, die vor kurzer Zeit unseren Wald passiert haben und nun hier leben."

Gabron runzelte die Stirn. „Wenn dem so ist, lasst mich den Führer dieses Zuges herbeirufen, damit er dem Gespräch beiwohnen kann."

Haldir neigte zustimmend den Kopf und Gabron hieß einen der anwesenden Männer, zur Schmiede zu laufen und Beros zu holen. Kaum dass der Mann zur Tür hinaus verschwunden war, wandte sich Gabron wieder an Haldir.

„Es war mein Neffe Beros, der diesen Zug angeführt habt, müsst ihr wissen. Doch sagt mir, ist etwas vorgefallen, das die Herrscher Lothloriens veranlasst hat, eine Gesandtschaft hierher zu schicken? Versteht mich nicht falsch, ich freue mich sehr, dass es mir vergönnt ist, einmal in meinem Leben einem Elb zu begegnen. Doch mein Neffe hat mir gegenüber nichts erwähnt, was mich Eure Ankunft erwarten ließ."

Haldir lächelte dünn. „Möglicherweise hat Euer Neffe nichts davon erfahren, doch ja, es ist etwas vorgefallen."

Sichtlich besorgt setzte Gabron zu sprechen an, doch Haldir hob beruhigend die Hand.

„Niemand hat irgendwelche Regeln verletzt", hier wanderte sein Blick kurz zu Rúmil, „es ist vielmehr so, dass etwas… sagen wir Ungewöhnliches… zurückgelassen wurde."

Auffordernd winkte er Rúmil zu sich heran. Dieser nahm daraufhin ein kleines Bündel aus seiner Tasche. Vorsichtig entfernte er das schützende Tuch und präsentierte Gabron den kleinen Glasvogel.

„Dieses außergewöhnliche Objekt hat den Weg in die Hände meines Bruders gefunden", fuhr Haldir fort, als Gabron den Vogel schweigend betrachtete, „und ist außerdem der Grund unseres Hierseins."

„Ihr möchtet mit der Person sprechen, die dieses Kunstwerk angefertigt hat", vermutete Gabron.

Haldir nickte bestätigend. „Wenn es sich einrichten ließe."

„Oh, es lässt sich ganz bestimmt einrichten", lächelte Gabron verschmitzt. Kurz ließ er seinen Blick über die anwesenden Menschen schweifen, dann rief er laut „Belan, mein Junge, komm doch bitte einmal zu uns herüber."

„Mein Großneffe, Belan", erklärte er voller Stolz. „Er ist derjenige, den Ihr sucht."

Überrascht sah Haldir dem jungen Mann entgegen. Dies war nicht die Person, die zu sehen er erwartet hatte.

„Belan, Kommandant Haldir aus Lothlorien", stellte Gabron vor.

Nervös verbeugte Belan sich vor dem respekteinflößenden Elb. Er schluckte, als dieser ihn musterte. Verstohlen rieb er seine schweißnassen Hände an seiner Hose. Er hatte nicht die geringste Vorstellung, warum Gabron ihn zu sich bestellt hatte. Doch worum auch immer es ging, es musste mit diesem Elb zu tun haben, der ihn so eingehend betrachtete.

Sehnlichst wünschte Belan sich zurück in die Schmiede. Sein Gefühl sagte ihm, dass es hier um etwas ging, an dem er beteiligt gewesen war. Ob dies gut oder schlecht für ihn war, vermochte er allerdings nicht zu sagen.

Wo war Ataria, wenn er sie brauchte? Sie war diejenige, die Elben treffen wollte, nicht er!

In diesem Moment beugte sich einer der Elben zum Kommandanten hinunter und sprach mit ihm. Natürlich verstand Belan kein Wort, doch allein der Tonfall sagte ihm, dass dieser Elb mit irgendetwas ganz und gar nicht glücklich schien.

So unauffällig wie möglich musterte Belan den Elb. Als sein Blick auf das fiel, was dieser in der Hand hielt, stockte ihm der Atem. Schlagartig wurde ihm klar, warum ausgerechnet ER jetzt hier vor ihnen stand.

Gabron hatte ihn scheinbar genau beobachtet und sprach „Dieser Vogel ist eine deiner Arbeiten, mein Junge. Nicht wahr?"

Belan nickte. Sein Blick hing immer noch wie gebannt an dem Vogel. Er hatte eine ziemlich gute Vorstellung davon, wie er in den Besitz der Elben gelangt sein musste. Die Frage, die sich ihm jetzt aufdrängte, war _Was nun? Warum waren die Elben hier und was wollten sie von ihm?... Oder von Ataria?..._

In der Zwischenzeit hatte Haldir seine liebe Not mit einem aufgebrachten Rúmil.

„Nimm endlich Vernunft an, Rúmil", warnte Haldir eindringlich.

„Aber das kann nicht sein", beharrte Rúmil stur. Er konnte es nicht glauben. Er wollte es nicht glauben. „Es muss sich hier um einen Irrtum handeln. Sie hatte den Vogel bei sich. Ich war mir sicher, dass sie… ich meine… ich hatte erwartet…"

„Dass du den Vogel vorzeigst und anstatt dieses jungen Mannes jetzt SIE hier vor dir stehen würde?" fragte Haldir gereizt.

Rúmil blieb ihm eine Antwort schuldig, doch sein Schweigen sprach Bände.

„Ich gebe zu, diese Wendung ist unvorhergesehen und hat auch mich überrascht. Doch ein Irrtum ist ausgeschlossen. Ich habe nach demjenigen gefragt, der den Vogel hergestellt hat und er steht vor uns. Ganz offensichtlich hat diese Frau den Vogel von ihm erhalten und dann an dich weitergegeben. Nichts weiter", erklärte Haldir entschieden. Rúmil strapazierte allmählich seine Geduld.

Rúmil blickte zu Boden.

Orophin, der das Ganze bis jetzt schweigend verfolgt hatte, trat neben Rúmil und legte ihm tröstend die Hand auf die Schulter. Er warf Haldir einen ratlosen Blick zu, als Rúmil völlig regungslos blieb.

Als er dann endlich doch reagierte, schien es, als habe er die letzten Worte Haldir's gar nicht vernommen. Seine Stimme war so leise, dass selbst die Elben Mühe hatten, ihn zu verstehen.

„Ja", sagte er, „das hatte ich. Ich hatte es zumindest gehofft. Ich wollte sie doch nur noch einmal sehen."

Haldir stieß einen tiefen Seufzer aus. Er war nicht herzlos, ganz im Gegenteil. Er fühlte mit Rúmil, auch wenn es nach außen anders wirken mochte. Doch er hatte eine Aufgabe übertragen bekommen, die zu erfüllen seine oberste Pflicht war. Ganz gleich, wie sehr er es sich auch wünschen mochte, er konnte in diesem Moment keine Rücksicht auf Rúmil's Gemütslage nehmen.

Schweren Herzens wandte er sich also wieder ihrem Gastgeber zu, der die Ereignisse aufmerksam verfolgt hatte.

Haldir setzte zu sprechen an, doch Gabron kam ihm zuvor. „Mir scheint es, Ihr habt jemand anderen erwartet."

Der alte Mann war scharfsinnig, das musste Haldir ihm lassen.

„In der Tat. Es war nämlich nicht Euer Großneffe, der diesen Vogel zurückgelassen hat."

„Ah, ich verstehe", erwiderte Gabron. Zu Belan gewandt fügte er hinzu „Ich würde später sehr gerne mehr darüber erfahren. Was sagst du, Belan?"

Eine Antwort darauf blieb Belan erspart, da das hastige Getrappel kleiner Füße die Aufmerksamkeit aller Anwesenden von ihm ablenkte.

Völlig unbemerkt hatte sich Manara in das Langhaus geschlichen und lief nun freudestrahlend auf die kleine Gruppe zu. Verblüfft verfolgten Elben und Menschen, wie sie schnurstracks auf die Elben zulief, vor einem verdutzten Eanar stehen blieb und ihren Arm hochriss. Fest umklammert in ihrer kleinen Faust hielt sie eine Holzfigur. Diese streckte sie Eanar nun wie zur Begutachtung entgegen und rief aufgeregt „Hallo, Herr Elb. Hast du das gemacht?"

Eanar starrte sie einen Moment vollkommen ratlos an, dann warf er einen hilfesuchenden Blick in die Runde.

„Manara, meine Kleine," mischte sich Gabron nun ein, „was tust du? Was hat das zu bedeuten?"

Doch das kleine Mädchen schien ihn gar nicht zu hören. Noch immer hielt sie Eanar die Figur vor die Nase. Als der nach einer für Manara gefühlten Ewigkeit immer noch nicht so reagierte, wie sie es sich erhofft hatte, ließ sie ihren Arm langsam wieder sinken.

„Uhhhhh," druckste sie verlegen, „hast du ihn nicht gemacht?" Unsicher scharrte sie mit den Füßen, als all die Großen sie ansahen – fragend, amüsiert, erwartungsvoll. Doch Manara wäre nicht Manara, wenn sie sich davon entmutigen ließe.

Nicht mehr ganz so forsch, doch immer noch voller Hoffnung, wandte sie sich Orophin zu. Dieser sah sie bedauernd an und schüttelte den Kopf, kaum dass sie ihren Arm halb erhoben hatte. Es war teils Instinkt, teils eine vage Ahnung, worum es dem Mädchen ging, das ihn die Frage in ihren Augen verneinen ließ. Er wusste, er war nicht der, den sie suchte.

Enttäuscht und völlig verunsichert fühlte Manara, wie sich Tränen in ihren Augen sammelten. Entschlossen rieb sie sie fort. Sie war schon groß und sie würde nicht weinen…

Eine Bewegung in ihrem Augenwinkel ließ sie leicht den Kopf drehen. Da war ja noch ein Elb. Es war der lustige Elb von vorhin. Sie erkannte ihn sofort wieder. Er lächelte, so wie vorhin auch schon und beugte sich zu ihr herunter. Er sagte etwas in dieser schönen Sprache, die sie nicht verstand und nickte. Fragend runzelte sie die Stirn. Er lachte und zeigte auf sie. Neugierig sah sie an sich herunter und ihr wurde klar, dass er nicht auf sie zeigte, sondern auf die Holzfigur in ihrer Hand. Zaghaft streckte sie sie ihm entgegen und er nickte abermals. Und dann verstand sie. Er hatte diesen kleinen Hasen geschnitzt, den sie wie einen Schatz hütete, seit Ataria ihn ihr gegeben und erzählt hatte, dass er das Geschenk eines Elben sei.

Er war es. Sie hatte ihn gefunden.

Vor Freude begann sie, auf und ab zu hüpfen. Dass alle Erwachsenen darüber lachten, störte sie nicht.

Es war dieser Anblick, der sich Ataria bot, als sie das Haus betrat. Für einen Moment blieb sie wie angewurzelt stehen, weil sie einfach nicht glauben konnte, was sie da sah. Sie hatte vieles erwartet, doch so etwas ganz bestimmt nicht.

Ohne dass es ihr bewusst war, trugen ihre Füße sie vorwärts. Dann stand sie vor der kleinen Versammlung. Vollkommen sprachlos.

Gabron lächelte ihr zu, während Belan sie erleichtert ansah. Die Elben hingegen betrachteten sie höflich reserviert. Alle – bis auf einen.

Und sein Blick hielt den ihren – so fest, dass es ihr unmöglich war, ihre Augen von seinem Gesicht zu lösen. Hitze stieg in ihr auf, als ihr klar wurde, dass sie ihn unverhohlen anstarrte. Unfähig, zu begreifen, warum sie auf einmal alle guten Manieren vergessen zu haben schien, wandte sie ihren Blick mit größter Mühe ab, in der Hoffnung, sich dadurch unter Kontrolle zu bekommen.

Doch es sollte nicht sein. Nach einem Moment hing ihr Blick erneut wie gefesselt an seiner Gestalt. Jedoch dieses Mal wanderten ihre Augen langsam über seinen Körper. Sie errötete heftigst, doch sie konnte sich nicht erwehren. Bis ihr Blick auf seine Hand fiel und alle Farbe aus ihrem Gesicht wich. Durch das plötzlich laute Hämmern ihres Herzens und das Rauschen in ihren Ohren hörte sie Manara's Ausruf _Siehst du, Ataria? Ich habe den netten Herrn Elb gefunden, der Schnuffelnase gemacht hat_ nur wie von fern. Ja, sie sah… sie sah, was sie nicht erwartet hatte, jemals wieder zu sehen. Trotzdem dauerte es noch einen Moment, bis ihr Verstand endlich begriff, was ihr Herz schon erkannt hatte.

Es war IHR Elb. IHR Elb stand vor ihr.

Alle Augen im Raum waren auf sie beide gerichtet, doch das war ihnen gleich.

Rúmil strahlte. Er konnte sich nicht erinnern, wann er das letzte Mal so glücklich gewesen war… und so nervös. So lange schon hatte diese Frau seine Gedanken beschäftigt, sei es im Schlafen oder Wachen, und nun stand sie vor ihm. Eine Armeslänge entfernt.

Er atmete einmal tief durch, dann legte er eine Hand auf sein Herz und verneigte sich vor ihr, wie er es sonst nur vor seiner Herrin Galadriel tat.

„Tulon nin nara Rúmil ó Lorien. Man eneth lín?"

Obwohl Ataria nicht alles verstand, war ihr der Sinn seiner Worte klar.

_Rúmil. Sein Name ist Rúmil _dachte Ataria glücklich bei sich. So elegant sie es vermochte, erwiderte sie die elbische Begrüßung. „Im… Im Ataria."

Später konnte sie nicht sagen, wie viel Zeit wohl vergangen sein mochte, in der sie einfach so dastanden und sich ansahen.

Erst Gabron's vernehmliches Räuspern holte sie in die Wirklichkeit zurück. Verlegen schaute Ataria in die Runde.

Genau in diesem Moment trat Beros zur Tür herein. Fragend zog er die Augenbrauen hoch, als er die ungewöhnliche Versammlung sah und fragte mit lauter Stimme „Was gibt es so Dringendes, das meine Anwesenheit erfordert? So sprecht doch."

Gabron winkte ihn zu sich heran, während Haldir sich von seinem Platz erhob und das Wort ergriff.

„Nun, da diejenigen hier versammelt sind, für die diese Botschaft bestimmt ist, lasst mich die Worte des Herrn und der Herrin von Lothlorien verkünden."

Im Raum wurde es totenstill, als ausnahmslos jeder Haldir erwartungsvoll ansah.

„Herr Celeborn und Frau Galadriel bieten den Menschen von Hitraa den Aufbau von Handelsbeziehungen an. Elbische Waren im Austausch gegen so kunstvolle Glasobjekte wie diesen Vogel", hier machte er eine kurze Pause, wie um die Gewichtigkeit dessen zu betonen, was nun folgte. „Zu diesem Zweck wird um den Besuch eines Repräsentanten dieses Dorfes gebeten."

„Dies ist eine offizielle Einladung nach Lothlorien."

* * *

><p>Mae tollen na Hitraa – Willkommen in Hitraa<p>

Tulon nin nara – Mein Name ist

Man eneth lín? – Wie ist Euer Name?

Im – Ich bin

Da Ataria und ich ganz offensichtlich nicht fließend Sindarin sprechen, verlasse ich mich auf Übersetzungen, die ich auf einer Internetseite gefunden habe. Sollte also irgendetwas nicht korrekt sein, ist es wenigstens nicht meine Schuld :)


	10. Höhen und Tiefen Teil I

**Höhen und Tiefen Teil I**

Zu sagen, Ataria war erschüttert, traf es nicht einmal ansatzweise. Sie war auch nicht einfach nur aufgelöst. Nein, sie stand völlig neben sich. Ein Wechselbad der Gefühle könnte ihren momentanen Zustand noch am ehesten beschreiben.

Vor kurzem noch himmelhoch jauchzend, war sie nun zu Tode betrübt. Und das alles nur, weil…

Aus zusammengekniffenen Augen funkelte sie Beros zornig an. Mit verschränkten Armen und grimmigem Gesicht stand der Verursacher ihrer schlechten Laune hoch aufgerichtet neben Gabron und starrte, STARRTE, abwechselnd Gabron und den Kommandanten der Elben nieder.

Wäre die Situation eine andere, Ataria hätte sich verwundert die Augen gerieben ob dieses Anblicks. Beros war ein friedliebender Mensch, ein solches Verhalten passte ganz und gar nicht zu ihm.

Wie hatte es nur dazu kommen können?

Wortfetzen drangen an ihr Ohr, während ihr verräterische Nässe in die Augen trat. Ataria atmete tief durch und versuchte, recht erfolglos, innerlich zur Ruhe zu kommen. Vielleicht würde sich ihr sein Verhalten erschließen, wenn sie die vorherigen Ereignisse noch einmal mit klarem Kopf durchdachte? Vielleicht hatte sie etwas Entscheidendes übersehen, das ihr einen Hinweis darauf liefern würde, warum Beros sich plötzlich so verhielt? Doch nein, auch intensives Nachdenken brachte sie hier nicht weiter. Beros Verhalten war ihr unbegreiflich. Doch eines stand für Ataria fest: sie traf keine Schuld.

+++Rückblick+++

_Dies ist eine offizielle Einladung nach Lothlorien._

Diese Ankündigung hatte sie, gelinde gesagt, geschockt. Zu überraschend, zu überwältigend war diese Einladung und vor allem das, was sie letzten Endes bedeutete. Und Ataria war offensichtlich nicht die Einzige, die so empfand. Für einen langen Moment hatte in dem großen Raum Totenstille geherrscht. Dann, als ihr langsam dämmerte, was die Elben ihnen dort anboten und unbändige Freude sie aus ihrer Schockstarre erwachen ließ, brach ein gewaltiges Stimmengewirr los. Gabron hatte sich lautstark Gehör verschaffen müssen und als er das endlich geschafft hatte, bis auf Ataria, ihre Familie und natürlich die Elben alle Anwesenden des Raumes verwiesen. Viele missgünstige Blicke hatten daraufhin auf ihr und den anderen ‚Glücklichen' gelegen, was Ataria zutiefst erschreckt hatte. Obwohl sie keinen Anteil an dieser Entscheidung gehabt hatte, so fürchtete sie doch insgeheim, dass diese augenscheinliche ‚Bevorzugung' leicht weiteren Unmut ihr gegenüber schüren könnte. Und dieser Tage brauchte es nicht viel, gewisse Menschen gegen sich aufzubringen. Das hatte Ataria bereits bitter erfahren müssen.

Mit einem flauen Gefühl im Magen hatte sie sich auf die nächststehende Bank sinken lassen. Sofort war Manara, die sich stur geweigert hatte zu gehen, auf ihren Schoß geklettert und hatte ihr die Arme um den Hals gelegt, was Ataria ein leichtes Lächeln entlockte. Als dann auch noch Rúmil und sein Bruder neben und ihr gegenüber Platz nahmen, war ihre Besorgnis gewichen und hatte anderen Gefühlen Platz gemacht, die Ataria in diesem Moment lieber einfach nur genoss, anstatt zu versuchen, sie zu ergründen. Gabron's Entscheidung, sie an diesem Gespräch teilhaben zu lassen, ehrte sie. Dementsprechend widmete sie ihm und seinem Gespräch mit dem Kommandanten ihre volle Aufmerksamkeit. Jedenfalls, soweit ihr das möglich war, denn immer wieder ertappte sie sich dabei, Rúmil verstohlene Blicke zuzuwerfen. Dass er sie dabei die ganze Zeit mit einem strahlenden Lächeln betrachtete, machte die Sache für sie nicht einfacher und mehr als einmal musste sie sich eingestehen, nichts von dem Gespräch wahrgenommen zu haben, das möglicherweise über die Zukunft des gesamten Dorfes entschied.

Mit halbem Ohr lauschte sie Belan's nervösem Bericht, was genau sich bei Abreise vom Goldenen Wald ereignet hatte, froh, dass sie, wenn auch wohl nur für den Moment, nicht ihren Teil der Geschichte dazu beitragen musste. Sie würde sich später erklären müssen, das war ihr mit einem Blick in Beros' Gesicht klar. Für den Moment begnügte er sich jedoch damit, seinen Sohn mit strafenden Blicken zu bedenken.

„Ich dachte, wir hätten eine Übereinkunft getroffen, Belan?", sagte er unwirsch und schüttelte missmutig den Kopf.

Belan sank sichtlich in sich zusammen und blickte betreten zu Boden, während Gabron seinem Neffen eine Hand auf den Arm legte und versuchte, Beros' Zorn von seinem unglücklichen Sprössling abzulenken. Haldir indes blickte irritiert von einem zum anderen. Die Reaktion dieses Menschen überraschte ihn und stand in klarem Gegensatz zu dem, was er auf die großzügige Einladung Celeborn's und Galadriel's erwartet hatte.

Antwort heischend sah er Gabron an, von dem er wohl am ehesten eine Erklärung erwarten konnte. Dieser lächelte entschuldigend und setzte zu sprechen an, bevor er den Mund wieder schloss, einen Moment überlegte und dann noch einmal ansetzte.

„Ihr müsst verzeihen, Kommandant, doch dies ist ein sehr spezielles Thema, das bereits in der Vergangenheit für einige… Diskussionen… sorgte." Nachdrücklich sah er dabei Beros an, der die Aufforderung verstand und hinzufügte: „Es stimmt. Diese Angelegenheit wurde schon vor langer Zeit geregelt und abgeschlossen. Dass eines dieser Überbleibsel nun solches nach sich zieht, hat mich ehrlich gesagt sehr überrascht." Einen Moment hielt er inne und holte tief Luft, dann entspannten sich seine Gesichtszüge. Er sah Haldir an, doch seine Worte galten Belan. „Und obwohl ich meinem Sohn einerseits zürnen sollte, komme ich nicht umhin, zuzugeben, dankbar dafür zu sein, dass sich uns dadurch eine solche Möglichkeit bietet."

Zerknirscht neigte er sein Haupt vor Haldir und murmelte: „Ich bitte vielmals um Entschuldigung für mein ruppiges Benehmen, Kommandant. Ich hoffe, Ihr könnt es mir nachsehen."

Haldir musterte ihn einen Moment kühl und abschätzend, bevor er schließlich nickte und sich alle Beteiligten daraufhin merklich entspannten.

Wieder ergriff Gabron das Wort und wandte sich an Haldir. „Was soll nun geschehen? Ihr sagtet, der Herr und die Herrin Lothlorien's erbitten den Besuch eines Repräsentanten. Doch sage ich, dies ist unmöglich."

„Was meint Ihr, bitte?" Vollkommen überrascht von dieser Aussage verlor Haldir für einen Moment seine viel gepriesene Fassung und starrte den alten Mann ungläubig an. Hätte er einen Blick in die Runde getan, so hätte er gesehen, dass es den Umstehenden nicht anders erging.

Ein Blick in die fassungslosen Gesichter um ihn herum ließ Gabron breit grinsen. Mit einem Lachen führte er aus: „Ich sage lediglich, dass es uns unmöglich wäre, einen Repräsentanten zu schicken. Es müssten ihrer zwei sein. Nein, wenn ich es recht bedenke, drei."

Erklärend zeigte er zuerst auf sich, dann auf Belan und als letztes auf…

„Mir als Dorfvorsteher kommt diese Aufgabe natürlich zu, die ich nur zu gern übernehme. Doch werde ich nicht ohne die Erschaffer dieser Kunstwerke gehen - Belan und Ataria."

Sein noch geäußertes „Sicher stimmt Ihr mir da zu, Kommandant" ging praktisch unter, als das Gesagte bei den Betroffenen zu ganz unterschiedlichen Reaktionen führte. Während Belan beinahe entsetzt aufkeuchte und ihm die Augen aus den Höhlen zu quellen drohten, konnte Ataria einen kleinen Freudenschrei nicht unterdrücken. Hätte Manara nicht auf ihrem Schoß gesessen, so wäre sie wohl impulsiv aufgesprungen. So aber blieb sie sitzen und schlug sich, verlegen dreinschauend, eine Hand vor den Mund.

Gabron lächelte sie amüsiert an, während Manara sich ihre kleinen Hände auf beide Ohren presste und empört zu ihr hochsah, doch das störte Ataria nicht im Geringsten. Auch nicht, dass Rúmil und sein Bruder sie ein wenig verwirrt anblickten, hatten sie doch kein Wort verstanden und wussten daher nicht, was sie so reagieren ließ.

Ataria war glücklich. Sie war so überglücklich…

„Nein!", donnerte es da plötzlich. „Das erlaube ich nicht!"

Jäh aus ihrer seligen Versunkenheit gerissen, war ihr Kopf wie leergefegt. Sie kannte diese Stimme, sie kannte diesen Tonfall… Doch sicherlich meinte er nicht sie. Er meinte nicht…

Doch Beros meinte sie und niemand anderen. Entsetzt starrte sie in seine harten, unnachgiebig blickenden Augen. Sein Gesicht glich einer Gewitterwolke, als er sie mit festem Blick praktisch auf ihrem Platz festnagelte.

Ataria bewegte ihren Mund, doch kamen keine Worte über ihre Lippen. Sie war fassungslos, wie erstarrt.

‚_Wie konnte er nur?!'_

Das war der einzige Gedanke, zu dem sie noch fähig war. Und er erzeugte eine Wut in ihr, deren Intensität sie selbst erschreckte, doch sie konnte sich nicht erwehren. Der Mann, der wie ein Vater für sie war, zerstörte ihr Glück, ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken.

Dass sie unbewusst ihre Hände zu Fäusten ballte, bemerkte Ataria in diesem Moment nicht. Doch langsam begann ihr Verstand wieder zu arbeiten und die schwelende Wut zurückzudrängen. Um Beherrschung ringend sah sie Beros eindringlich an. Nur eine Frage brannte in ihren Augen.

‚_Warum tust du mir das an?'_

Für einen Moment schien es, als würde Beros steinerne Miene weicher werden, doch dann wandte er sich langsam aber betont von ihr ab und Gabron und Haldir zu. Ataria's gequälten Gesichtsausdruck sah er nicht mehr.

+++Rückblick Ende+++

Während Ataria mit den Tränen kämpfte, runzelte Haldir fragend die Stirn.

„Was hat es damit auf sich? Habt Ihr mir vorhin nicht selbst gesagt, Euer Großneffe hat diesen Vogel gemacht? Diese junge Frau habt Ihr dabei mit keinem Wort erwähnt."

Zustimmend neigte Gabron das Haupt. „Ihr habt völlig Recht. Verzeiht, ich war ein wenig nachlässig. Doch glaubt mir, Ataria hat einen großen Anteil an diesen Kunstwerken. Daher denke ich, es ist unerlässlich, dass sie mit uns…"

„Es spielt keine Rolle, Gabron. Ataria wird dich nicht begleiten", fiel Beros ihm gereizt ins Wort und nach einem letzten warnenden Blick in Gabron's Richtung verließ er ohne ein weiteres Wort den Raum.

Langsam ungehalten werdend, fuhr Haldir einen betreten aussehenden Gabron mit einem scharfen „Nun?" an.

Gabron zuckte zusammen, doch Haldir scherte das im Moment wenig. Seine Geduld neigte sich dem Ende. Diese ganze Situation entwickelte sich immer mehr zu einer Farce. Er war bereit, den Worten des alten Mannes Glauben zu schenken, somit also auch den beiden jungen Menschen den Zutritt nach Lothlorien zu gewähren. Zumal ihm sein Gefühl sagte, dass seine Herrin Galadriel um diese beiden wusste und die Erwartung, die Celeborn und sie an ihn stellten, wurde ihm in diesem Moment nur allzu bewusst. Im Interesse des Aufbaus dieser Handelsbeziehungen, an denen Galadriel und Celeborn so viel zu liegen schien, war die Anwesenheit von Belan und Ataria in Lothlorien nicht allein wünschenswert, sondern unabdingbar. Mehr als gewillt, seinerseits Zugeständnisse zu machen, versetzte ihn die ablehnende Haltung dieses einen Menschen in Wut, drohte dieser doch damit alles zunichte zu machen.

Aus früheren Begegnungen mit Menschen wusste Haldir recht genau, wie einschüchternd er auf diese wirkte, wenn er diesen Ton anschlug. Doch Gabron überraschte ihn erneut, als er sich straffte und Haldir gerade in die Augen sah.

„Ich nehme Eure Einladung im Namen des Dorfes in großer Dankbarkeit an. Wir werden der Bitte von Herrn Celeborn und Frau Galadriel selbstverständlich nachkommen", hoch aufgerichtet und mit kraftvoller Stimme sprach er und es erschien allen Anwesenden, als würden sie einen kurzen Blick in die Vergangenheit tun und einen Gabron in der Blüte seiner Jahre vor sich stehen sehen. Doch dann, ganz langsam, begann diese strahlende Erscheinung zu verblassen und einmal mehr stand ein alter Mann vor ihnen, dessen gebeugte Schultern von der Last der Jahre sprachen.

Plötzlich müde wirkend, setzte er leise hinzu: „Ich bedaure die Entwicklung, die dieses Gespräch genommen hat und kann mich nur noch einmal dafür bei Euch entschuldigen. Ich verbürge mich dafür, dass der Entsendung der Repräsentanten schnellstmöglich nachgekommen wird. Seid versichert, dass ich alles in meiner Macht stehende tun werde, dass auch Ataria uns begleiten wird."

Aufrichtigkeit sprach aus seinen Worten und Haldir nickte ihm wohlwollend zu.

„Wie lange, denkt ihr, werden die Vorbereitungen in Anspruch nehmen?"

Gabron lachte leise auf. „Für die Vorbereitungen selbst werden wir kaum Zeit benötigen. Doch Beros umzustimmen…" Hier zögerte er eine Weile, bevor er fortfuhr: „Ich will ehrlich zu Euch sein, Kommandant. Wie viel Zeit ich dafür benötigen werde, kann ich zu diesem Zeitpunkt nicht sagen. Beros kann sehr eigenwillig sein. Es tut mir leid, sagen zu müssen, dass ich ihn niemals zuvor so erlebt habe. Darum…"

Eine vage Handbewegung, ein Schulterzucken. Haldir verstand.

„Ich muss gestehen, mit Verzögerungen dieser Art hatte ich nicht gerechnet. Meine Absicht war es, Euch persönlich nach Lothlorien zu geleiten, doch auf unbestimmte Zeit abzuwarten und hier zu verweilen kann ich mir nicht erlauben. Ich bedaure."

„Ich verstehe. So werdet Ihr uns nun wieder verlassen?"

Haldir nickte. „Ich sehe keine Alternative, da sich, wie Ihr sagt, Eure Abreise auf unbestimmte Zeit verzögern wird und es mir nicht freisteht, meine Abwesenheit und die meiner Männer eigenmächtig über das gebührende Maß hinaus zu verlängern."

Mit diesen Worten drehte er sich zu den versammelten Elben und sprach: „Unsere Arbeit hier ist getan. Wir brechen auf."

Während Eanar gehorsam den Raum verließ, sahen Rúmil und Orophin ihren Bruder lediglich überrascht an.

„Du willst schon wieder gehen, kaum dass du angekommen bist?", fragte Orophin erstaunt. „Ich mag nicht so viel Erfahrung in solchen Dingen haben, doch ist so etwas nicht höchst unhöflich?"

Rúmil sagte nichts. Sein Blick wanderte zu der jungen Frau neben sich. Hoch geschreckt aus ihren düsteren Gedanken sah sie verwirrt von einem zum anderen. Ohne Zweifel fragte sie sich, was der plötzliche Stimmungswechsel wohl zu bedeuten hatte. Natürlich war er über Haldir's Entscheidung alles andere als glücklich, doch er wusste, dass er die Geduld seines Bruders heute bereits über die Maßen strapaziert hatte. Darum schluckte er den Protest, der ihm auf der Zunge lag, mühsam hinunter und befragte Haldir stattdessen nach dem Gespräch mit dem Dorfvorsteher.

Was Haldir daraufhin erzählte, brachte Rúmil's Herz vor Freude zum Hüpfen. Nicht nur, dass die Menschen der Einladung nach Lothlorien folgen würden, auch Ataria würde, aller Wahrscheinlichkeit nach, unter ihnen sein. Haldir's Zusammenfassung des Gesprächs war recht kurz und auf das Wesentlichste beschränkt, doch genügte Rúmil dies erst einmal. Er würde seinem Bruder schon noch ein paar Details auf dem Rückweg entlocken, der ihm nun gar nicht mehr so furchtbar und verfrüht erschien, wie vor einigen Augenblicken noch. Er würde Ataria bald wieder sehen. Nur das allein zählte.

Glücklich blickte Rúmil in das Gesicht der jungen Frau an seiner Seite und obwohl keiner den anderen mit Worten zu verstehen vermochte, so sprachen doch ihre Blicke zueinander.

Verträumt lächelte Ataria ihr Gegenüber an, bis Gabron sie wieder einmal auf den harten Boden der Realität zurückholte. Er war inzwischen zu ihr getreten und betrachtete Rúmil und sie einen Moment mit hochgezogenen Brauen, bevor er sie sanft an der Schulter berührte. Sein Blick war bedauernd, als er ihr mitteilte: „Ataria, für die Elben ist es nun an der Zeit, uns zu verlassen."

„Was?!", fuhr Ataria auf.

Bevor sie auch nur ein weiteres Wort des Protestes über die Lippen bringen konnte, hob Gabron beschwichtigend eine Hand. Ihr empörter Gesichtsausdruck brachte ihn zum Schmunzeln, doch fing er sich schnell wieder und erklärte mit geduldiger Stimme: „Beruhige dich, mein Kind, und sorge dich nicht. Ihr werdet euch ganz sicher wiedersehen. Und nun komm. Wir wollen die Elben gebührend verabschieden."

Widerwillig wollte Ataria die ihr dargebotene Hand ergreifen, als sich Manara unerwartet ihren Armen entwand und mit einem kleinen Aufschrei an Rúmil's Tunika klammerte.

„Neiiiiiin", schluchzte sie auf. „Nicht gehen, nicht gehen…"

Rúmil, im ersten Moment völlig überrascht von dieser Attacke, blickte nachsichtig lächelnd auf das kleine Kind hinunter, als Haldir ihm übersetzte.

Ataria indes war nicht zum Lächeln zumute. Mit hochrotem Kopf versuchte sie, Rúmil's Tunika und einige Strähnen seines langen Haares aus Manara's Fäusten zu befreien.

„Oh, Valar", ihre Stimme war ob ihrer Verlegenheit zu einem Flüstern herabgesunken. „Es tut mir so leid. Es tut mir wirklich leid."

Sie verstummte, als eine große Hand sanft, doch bestimmt, ihre zitternden Finger umschloss. Erstaunt sah Ataria auf und erblickte den Kommandanten. Sein Gesicht zeigte nicht die geringste Regung, als er auf sie hinunterstarrte. Ataria schluckte schwer. Dann endlich brach er das Schweigen.

„Macht Euch keine Sorgen, mein Bruder hat schon ganz andere Attacken überstanden. Er wird sich zu helfen wissen. Das hoffe ich zumindest für ihn, denn ansonsten werde ich darüber nachdenken müssen, ihn in die Küche zu versetzen."

Haldir's Mundwinkel zuckten verräterisch, als er dies sagte und Ataria blinzelte ungläubig. Hatte der kühl und unnahbar wirkende Kommandant gerade einen Scherz gemacht?

Langsam stahl sich ein Grinsen auf Ataria's Züge, dann lachte sie laut auf. Sie hatte sich nicht getäuscht, wie ihr das belustigte Funkeln in Haldir's Augen bestätigte.

Bereitwillig ließ sie sich von ihm auf die Füße ziehen und gemeinsam beobachteten sie höchst amüsiert Rúmil's Versuche, sich von Manara zu lösen.

Auch Orophin hatte seinen Spaß an diesem Anblick und ließ es seinen kleinen Bruder natürlich auch wissen.

„Sie scheint dich zu mögen, Rúmil", neckte er.

Rúmil schnaubte, dann grinste er breit und sagte: „Nun, wer kann ihr das auch verdenken?"

In einer fließenden Bewegung stand er auf, ergriff Manara, die sich erschrocken an seinen Hals geklammert hatte, unter den Armen und setzte sie sanft auf den Boden. Dann nahm er sie bei der Hand und sagte: „Komm, Kleine, lass uns gehen."

Natürlich verstand Manara kein Wort, doch schien sie äußerst zufrieden an seiner Hand zu sein und mit hoch erhobenem Haupt lief sie bereitwillig neben ihrem neuen Freund her.

Ataria schüttelte belustigt den Kopf, als sie den beiden zur Tür folgte. Sie schenkte Rúmil ein warmes Lächeln, als er ihr den Vortritt ließ.

xyxyxyxy

Die Szenerie auf dem Dorfplatz hatte sich kaum verändert, stellte Ataria mit einem kurzen Blick in die Runde fest. Jesa, die mittlerweile mit drei Elben am Dorfbrunnen stand und sich anscheinend sehr wohl fühlte, winkte ihr fröhlich zu, als sie Ataria aus dem Langhaus treten sah. Ataria erwiderte die Geste.

Ein Teil der Dorfbewohner, die Gabron hinausgeschickt hatte, hielt sich noch in der Nähe auf. Die Neugier stand ihnen ins Gesicht geschrieben. Wer sich neu dazu gesellt hatte, war Merith. Manara, die ihre Mutter sofort entdeckte, lief zu ihr, wobei sie Rúmil energisch hinter sich herzog. Dieser ließ es gutmütig mit sich geschehen, wie Ataria erleichtert feststellte. Das Ganze war ihr immer noch ein wenig unangenehm, doch Rúmil schien Manara's Anhänglichkeit in keinster Weise zu stören.

Manara, aufgeregt wie sie war, rief in ihrer Begeisterung über den ganzen Platz hinweg: „Mutter, Mutter, sieh mal. Das hier ist ein Elb und er ist mein Freund."

Vollkommen überrumpelt sah Merith beinahe ratlos vom strahlenden Gesicht ihrer Tochter zu dem Elben, der sie freundlich anlächelte, und wieder zurück. Sie stieß leise die Luft aus, fast als würde sie ein Stoßgebet zum Himmel schicken, dann erwiderte sie Rúmil's Lächeln zaghaft. Gleichzeitig streckte sie die Hand nach Manara aus. Diese zögerte einen Moment, dann ließ sie Rúmil's Hand widerstrebend los und ergriff die ihrer Mutter. Nervös kaute sie auf ihrer Unterlippe, unsicher, ob sie etwas falsch gemacht hatte und ihre Mutter sie nun schelten würde.

Merith schwieg lange Zeit. Nicht, weil sie sich in Gedanken ihre Standpauke zurecht legte, sondern weil ihr schlicht und einfach die Worte fehlten. Sie war eine einfache Frau, hatte ein einfaches Leben. Wie also sollte sie reagieren, wenn ihre fünfjährige Tochter plötzlich mit einem Elben an der Hand auf sie zukam und diesen zu ihrem Freund erklärte? Elben hatten niemals einen Platz in ihrem Leben gehabt, so wie in dem der anderen Dorfbewohner auch nicht. Sie wusste, dass sie existierten, sie alle wussten das. Aber von diesen außergewöhnlichen Wesen zu wissen und plötzlich vor einem zu stehen, so freundlich dieses sie auch ansah, war etwas völlig anderes.

Ehrfurcht, aber auch Scheu ließen sie zögern, doch dann blickte sie in Manara's ängstlich fragendes Gesicht und gab sich einen Ruck.

„Es… es freut mich, Euch kennenzulernen. Ich bin Merith, Manara's Mutter." Kurz zögerte Merith, dann fuhr sie ihrer Tochter sanft durch das Haar, bevor sie weiter sprach: „Ich hoffe, Manara hat Euch nicht belästigt. Sie kann manchmal ein wenig anstrengend sein."

Rúmil grinste. Er hatte Merith's Worte nicht verstanden, doch schon allein aufgrund Manara's empörten Gesichtsausdrucks konnte er sich ungefähr denken, was sie gesagt hatte. Lachend ging er vor dem kleinen Mädchen in die Knie. Zufrieden beobachtete er, wie sich Manara's Gesicht wieder aufhellte, als er sie leicht auf die Nase stupste.

„Namarie tithen pen", sprach er sanft. Dann richtete er sich wieder auf, neigte grüßend den Kopf vor Merith und schloss dann gemächlichen Schrittes zu den anderen auf.

Diese hatten das Geschehen natürlich beobachtet, doch zu Rúmil's Überraschung sagte Haldir nichts weiter dazu, sondern ergriff nur wortlos die Zügel seines Pferdes und schwang sich in den Sattel. Die anderen Elben folgten seinem Beispiel und auch Rúmil trat zu seinem Pferd. Er nahm es jedoch lediglich beim Zügel und wandte sich dann Ataria zu, die zusammen mit Gabron einige Schritte von ihnen entfernt stehen geblieben war. Rasch überwand er die Distanz und stand einmal mehr mit klopfendem Herzen vor ihr und blickte in Augen, die vor Emotionen überzuquellen schienen und für einen Moment fragte Rúmil sich, ob es ihre Gefühle waren, die er dort sah, oder vielleicht die seinen, die sich in ihren Augen lediglich widerspiegelten.

Mühsam wandte er seine Augen von den ihren ab. Sein bittender Blick suchte Haldir. Seine Stimme klang heiser, als er ihn fragte: „Haldir, würdest du für mich übersetzen?"

Haldir war kurz davor, entnervt mit den Augen zu rollen, als wollte er sagen: ‚_Seit wann bin ich dein persönlicher Übersetzer? Zumal ich befürchten muss, dass du, Valar bewahre, Liebesschwüre oder dergleichen zum Besten geben willst.' _Doch er sagte nichts von alledem, sondern nickte lediglich ergeben, wenn auch unwillig.

Im nächsten Moment rollte er dann tatsächlich mit den Augen, als er Rúmil's Worte an Ataria hörte. Um einen neutralen Gesichtsausdruck bemüht, wandte er sich daraufhin an die junge Frau und ließ sie wissen: „Mein Bruder wünscht Euch mitzuteilen, dass ihn Eure hoffentlich baldige Ankunft in Lothlorien mit Freude erfüllt und er an der Grenze auf Euch warten wird und, ich zitiere, ‚meinen Posten nicht verlassen werde, ehe Ihr nicht eingetroffen seid'_._"

Ataria's Augen wurden groß, als sie dies vernahm. Ungläubige Freude ob dieses Versprechens und Trauer über die bevorstehenden Trennung schnürten ihr die Kehle zu. Dann bahnte sich ein Schluchzer seinen Weg über ihre Lippen und sie schlug einmal mehr die Hand vor den Mund. Wieder stiegen ihr Tränen in die Augen, doch diesmal aus einem völlig anderen Grund, als Rúmil sanft eben diese Hand ergriff und an seinen Mund führte, um einen federleichten Kuss darauf zu hauchen.

Auch ihm fiel der Abschied sichtlich schwer, doch zwang er sich zu einem Lächeln. „Namarie gwend velwain", flüsterte er ihr leise zu, dann drehte er sich zu seinem Pferd und stieg entschlossen auf dessen Rücken.

‚_Gwend velwain?' _

Fragend blickte Ataria zu Haldir hinauf, doch dieses Mal blieb er ihr eine Antwort schuldig.

Automatisch trat Ataria einige Schritte zurück, als die Elben ihre Pferde in Bewegung setzen. Ohne Unterlass hing ihr Blick an Rúmil's Gestalt, als sie zusammen mit Gabron und einigen der Dorfbewohner die kleine Gruppe zum Tor begleitete, wo sie sich dann trennten.

Und immer wieder sah Rúmil zu ihr zurück, bis Pferde und Reiter am Horizont verschwunden waren.

* * *

><p>Namarie - Auf Wiedersehen<p>

Tithen pen - Kleine

Gwend velwain - holde/süße Maid

* * *

><p>DANKE, liebe Leser!<p>

Wenn ihr das hier jetzt lest, bedeutet das, ihr seid dieser Geschichte treu geblieben, obwohl ich euch so lange hab warten lassen. Ich will euch an dieser Stelle nicht mit lahmen Ausreden langweilen, warum dieses Update so lange gedauert hat . Die Wahrheit ist, dass ich für einige Zeit einfach keine Motivation hatte, weiter zu schreiben. Tut mir wirklich leid, aber was soll ich sagen? Ich bin halt auch nur ein Mensch... Als ich dann dieses Kapitel begonnen und einmal nachgesehen habe, wie lang das letzte Update her ist, war ich selber erschrocken. Die Zeit rast... Ich habe mich trotzdem dagegen entschieden, dieses Kapitel allein um des Updates willen einfach mal schnell hinzuschreiben. Es gibt in diesem Kapitel einige Schlüsselmomente dieser Geschichte und ich wollte das Ganze einfach so gut, sauber und durchdacht machen, wie irgendwie möglich. Das hat natürlich noch mehr Zeit gekostet, aber ich hoffe, das Kapitel ist die lange Zeit des Wartens wert.

Da dieses Kapitel am Ende sehr lang geworden ist, habe ich mich entschieden, es zu teilen und schon einmal den ersten Teil zu veröffentlichen, während ich an der Übersetzung des zweiten Teils arbeite. Ja, ihr habt richtig gelesen. Der zweite Teil ist bereits geschrieben und wird gerade übersetzt. Es ist diesmal also kein leeres Versprechen, wenn ich sage, dass das nächste Update in absehbarer Zeit erfolgen wird.

Zum Schluß möchte ich mich natürlich für eure Unterstützung bedanken.

DANKE

für alle Reviews, Favs, Follows. Und ich danke auch all denjenigen, die mich einfach nur dadurch unterstützen, dass sie diese Geschichte lesen und mir Kapitel für Kapitel die Treue halten.

Damit dürfte ich jeden bedacht haben, oder?

P.S.: Falls diese Geschichte inzwischen neue Leser gewonnen haben sollte, so sage ich

HERZLICH WILLKOMMEN UND HOFFENTLICH VIEL SPASS!


	11. Höhen und Tiefen Teil II

**Höhen und Tiefen Teil II**

„Das ist er also. Dein Elb."

Ataria nickte nur stumm, die Augen weiter auf die Ebene vor dem Tor gerichtet. Die Elben waren längst aus ihrem Sichtfeld verschwunden und doch konnte sie sich noch immer nicht abwenden. So stand sie einfach nur da, während sich ihr Kopf seltsam leer anfühlte.

„Ataria, ist alles in Ordnung?" Ein heftiges Schütteln an ihrer Schulter holte Ataria in die Wirklichkeit zurück. Erschrocken starrte sie in das besorgte Gesicht ihrer Freundin. Wie lange hatte sie hier so gestanden? Es konnten nicht mehr als ein paar Minuten gewesen sein. Die Menge hatte gerade erst angefangen, sich zu zerstreuen und auch Gabron befand sich noch an ihrer Seite und betrachtete sie sehr nachdenklich.

Benommen schüttelte Ataria den Kopf und schob Jesa's Hände von sich. In diesem Moment wurde ihr eines klar.

„Nein, nichts ist in Ordnung", fuhr sie Jesa scharf an, so dass diese erschrocken vor ihr zurückprallte.

Im selben Augenblick, in dem sie Jesa's entsetztes Gesicht sah, taten Ataria ihre Worte beinahe leid. Sie wusste, dass sie sich unfair und gemein verhielt, doch in diesem Moment konnte sie einfach nicht anders. Jemand hatte ihr wehgetan und darum tat nun sie jemandem weh, ob sie es wollte oder nicht.

Ohne ein weiteres Wort zu verlieren drehte sie sich auf dem Absatz herum und rannte zurück ins Dorf, zur Schmiede, zu Beros…

Schon von weitem hörte sie das laute Hämmern, das aus dem baufälligen kleinen Gebäude drang. Es übertönte selbst ihren rasenden Herzschlag und ihren abgehackt keuchenden Atem.

Ohne zu zögern riss sie die Tür auf, fiel, durch ihren eigenen Schwung vorwärts getragen, beinahe über einen in der Nähe abgestellten Kohlesack und fing sich schwer atmend an dem groben Holztisch in der Mitte des Raumes, auf dem Beros einige seiner Werkzeuge abgelegt hatte.

Für einen Augenblick herrschte Stille.

Beros, den Schmiedehammer halb erhoben, stand an seinem Amboss. Offenbar war er darum bemüht, seine Arbeit der letzten Tage zu ruinieren, da das Sensenblatt in seiner linken Hand kaum noch als solches zu erkennen war.

Die Esse in seinem Rücken glühte, doch war dies nichts im Vergleich zu der Wut, die in Ataria brannte und sie am ganzen Körper beben ließ. Ihre Stimme zitterte vor unterdrückten Emotionen, von denen keine einzige positiv war.

„Warum willst du mich nicht gehen lassen? Warum? Warum? _Warum?!_"

Zorn und Enttäuschung übermannten sie, ließen sie rot sehen. Sie brannte auf eine Konfrontation, darauf, Beros ihre schwelende Wut entgegenzuschleudern. Doch dieser sah sie nur schweigend an, die Lippen zu einem dünnen Strich zusammengepresst.

Ein ungläubiges Schnauben entwich ihr, als er den Blick senkte und sich daran machte, seine unterbrochene Arbeit fortzuführen.

„Du sagst nichts? Das ist erbärmlich… und feige."

Anklagend und bitter waren ihre Worte, doch zeigten sie keinerlei Wirkung.

Fassungslos starrte Ataria Beros an, der sie weiterhin geflissentlich ignorierte und stumm das verformte Sensenblatt bearbeitete. Einzig seine angespannte Körperhaltung verriet, dass er jedes ihrer Worte gehört hatte. Aufgebracht schlug sie mit der Faust auf den Tisch. Augenblicklich schoss gleißender Schmerz durch ihre Hand, trieb ihr die Tränen in die Augen und ließ sie laut aufkeuchen. Entschlossen blinzelte sie die Tränen fort, doch offenbar nicht schnell genug. Als sich der Tränenschleier vor ihren Augen lichtete und sie wieder klar sehen konnte, erblickte sie in Beros' Gesicht nichts als Sorge. Sorge und… Scham?

Er sagte noch immer nichts, sah sie nur auf eine seltsam bedrückend traurige Art an. Ataria hielt es nicht mehr aus.

„Du hast noch nicht einmal einen triftigen Grund dafür, nicht wahr?" schluchzte sie auf.

Beros wandte das Gesicht ab, blickte überall hin, nur nicht zu ihr. Es war ihr Antwort genug.

Ataria schluckte schwer, versuchte, irgendwie die Fassung zu wahren und nickte, als sei sie zu einer plötzlichen Erkenntnis gelangt.

„Ich bin schon lange alt genug, meine eigenen Entscheidungen zu treffen. Ich brauche deine Zustimmung nicht."

Müde sah Beros sie an, wie sie dort vor ihm stand, so voller Überzeugung und Entschlossenheit. Dann schüttelte er traurig den Kopf.

„Wir werden später darüber sprechen, Ataria. Geh jetzt, bitte."

Für einen Moment schien es, als wollte Ataria auffahren, doch dann schob sie nur trotzig ihr Kinn vor und verließ die Schmiede ohne sich noch einmal umzusehen.

vxvxvxvx

„Bist du gekommen, um mir in den Rücken zu fallen?"

Gabron sog scharf die Luft zwischen den Zähnen ein. Unter normalen Umständen hätte er an Beros' Ton Anstoß genommen, doch dies waren keine normalen Umständen, soviel stand fest.

Beros' Stimme erklang hart und kalt, doch seine Erscheinung sprach eine gänzlich andere Sprache. Mit hängendem Kopf stand er schwer auf seinen Amboss gestützt da und regte sich nicht.

Seinen Neffen so zu sehen, fiel Gabron nicht leicht. Es war offensichtlich, dass ihn diese Situation ebenso sehr belastete, wie Ataria. Womöglich noch mehr. Doch warum das alles? Was war der Grund für seine ablehnende Haltung?

Gabron seufzte hörbar auf. Ataria's tränenüberströmtes Gesicht stand vor seinem geistigen Auge. Er war gerade noch rechtzeitig gekommen, um sie aus der Schmiede stürmen zu sehen. Völlig aufgelöst war sie geradewegs an ihm vorbei gerannt. Auf sein Rufen hatte sie nicht reagiert.

Er war hierher gekommen, um sein Versprechen einzulösen. Er wollte alles daransetzen, seinen Sturkopf von einem Neffen von seinem eingeschlagenen Weg abzubringen. Doch so wie es aussah, war Ataria ihm zuvorgekommen. Nicht, dass ihn dies überraschte. Er hatte damit gerechnet. Doch ihrem Gesichtsausdruck nach zu urteilen, war sie ganz offensichtlich gescheitert. Und als er jetzt Beros so vor sich sah, wurde Gabron bewusst, dass es alles nur noch schlimmer gemacht hatte.

Gabron's Entschlossenheit geriet ins Wanken. Er wollte ihnen beiden helfen, doch so leid es ihm auch tat, er musste Partei ergreifen. Und das tat er schweren Herzens.

Nichts in seiner Stimme oder seinem Gesicht verriet den Zwiespalt, den er fühlte, als er sich an Beros wandte, seine Worte unerbittlich und beißend.

„Ataria ist am Boden zerstört und DU lässt den Kopf hängen?!"

Der Vorwurf in seiner Stimme hatte den gewünschten Effekt. Beros Kopf ruckte hoch, ein ungläubiger Ausdruck spiegelte sich auf seinem Gesicht. Doch rasch überwand er seine Überraschung und presste wütend die Lippen zusammen. Seine Augen sprühten förmlich Funken, als er Gabron anfuhr: „Was weißt du schon?!"

Gabron grinste freudlos. So eine heftige Reaktion hatte er nicht erwartet, doch alles war besser, als diese bedrückende Stille.

„Offensichtlich nicht viel. Warum erklärst du es mir nicht?"

Ein kurzes Zögern, ein Moment des Schweigens. Gabron las die Unsicherheit in Beros' Blick und handelte kurz entschlossen. Es war eine Gelegenheit, die er nutzen musste. Seine Stimme um einiges milder, sprach er in versöhnlichem Ton: „Beros, rede mit mir."

Vielleicht war es das Mitgefühl, das Beros in seinem Gesicht las, vielleicht hatte er auch nur darauf gewartet, sich jemandem anvertrauen zu können. Was auch immer der Grund war, Beros abweisende Fassade brach in sich zusammen. In einem letzten Akt von Frustration schleuderte er das verformte Stück Metall von seinem Amboss in die Esse, so dass die Funken hoch aufflogen.

Mit dem Rücken zu Gabron sprach er mit heiserer Stimme: „Alles was ich wollte, war, Belan und Ataria ein gutes Leben zu ermöglichen. Zufriedenheit, vielleicht sogar ein wenig Glück… besonders für Ataria. Sie hat schon so viel Schreckliches in ihrem jungen Leben erfahren müssen. Ich hatte mir geschworen…", hier hielt Beros inne, holte tief Luft. „Ich hatte mir geschworen, alles dafür zu tun."

Ruckartig drehte er sich herum und sah Gabron durchdringend aus geröteten Augen an. Seine Stimme sank zu einem Flüstern herab. „Und darum sind wir jetzt hier. Der einzige Ort, an den wir gehen konnten. Der einzige Ausweg aus diesem ganzen Elend."

Nachdenklich und ergriffen von Beros' erschütterndem Geständnis strich Gabron sich über seinen grauen Bart. „Ich weiß, du hast es immer nur gut gemeint, Beros. Alles was du tust, geschieht zum Wohle der Menschen um dich herum. Warum also willst du Ataria zurückhalten? Dieses Angebot der Elben bedeutet für sie eine Chance, die nur wenigen Menschen jemals zuteil wird. Sie hätte Möglichkeiten, die wir ihr hier nicht bieten könn…"

„Denkst du, das weiß ich nicht? Genau das ist es doch, Gabron", brüllte Beros und Gabron zuckte unwillkürlich zusammen.

Aufgewühlt schritt Beros auf und ab, was Gabron mit Sorge beobachtete. Nach einer Weile blieb er schwer atmend vor Gabron stehen und blickte diesen grimmig an, offensichtlich sehr darum bemüht, Gemüt und Stimme wieder unter Kontrolle zu bringen.

„Genau das ist es, Gabron", wiederholte er noch einmal. „Hierher zu kommen und darauf zu hoffen, dass alles besser werden würde, war das einzige, das ich für Belan und Ataria tun konnte. Doch es war nicht genug."

Niedergeschlagen fuhr Beros sich durch die Haare. Sein Blick richtete sich auf den Boden, als er eingestand: „Ich weiß sehr wohl, dass Ataria leidet. Ich sehe es, Tag für Tag. Sie versucht natürlich, es zu verbergen, doch ich kenne sie viel zu gut. Dieses Dorf, diese Menschen hier, können ihr nicht geben, was sie braucht. ICH werde ihr niemals geben können, was sie braucht."

Mitgefühl wallte in Gabron auf, als er dieses verzweifelte Eingeständnis hörte. Instinktiv wollte er die kurze Distanz zu seinem Neffen überbrücken, ihm die Hand auf die Schulter legen, irgendetwas tun, um ihm Trost zu spenden. Doch er hielt sich zurück, weil er spürte, das Beros noch mehr zu sagen hatte. Also wartete er geduldig, bis sein Neffe abermals zu sprechen anfing.

Die Worte kamen Beros nur schwer und stockend über die Lippen, doch nun war er schon zu weit gegangen, um sie zurückzuhalten

„Ich wusste es schon lange, doch nie habe ich es mir eingestehen wollen… dann dieses Angebot der Elben… es hat mir eines bewusst gemacht…"

Und hier fand Beros die Kraft, den Blick zu heben und Gabron anzusehen. Seine Stimme war tonlos, sein Gesicht bar jeden Ausdrucks.

„Ich habe versagt, Gabron. Ich habe versagt."

Stumm schüttelte Gabron den Kopf und bevor Beros reagieren konnte, hatte Gabron ihn an sich gezogen. Seine Stimme zitterte, als er seinem Neffen ins Ohr flüsterte: „Wage es nicht, so etwas auch nur zu denken. Nicht einmal für eine Sekunde. Hörst du mich? Du hast getan, was du konntest und das weißt du auch."

Als Beros nichts darauf erwiderte, schob Gabron ihn energisch ein Stück von sich fort und umfasste Beros' Gesicht mit festem Griff, so dass dieser ihn ansehen musste. Für einen Moment blickten sie sich stumm in die Augen, dann nickte Beros ergeben und Gabron atmete auf. Sanft zog er Beros' Kopf zu sich heran, berührte sacht dessen Stirn mit der seinen und schloss die Augen, froh, zu seinem Neffen durchgedrungen zu sein.

So verharrten sie für einige Zeit, bevor Beros leise murmelte: „Meine Verbitterung hat mich Ataria gegenüber harsch und ungerecht handeln lassen. Es gibt keinen Grund, sie von dieser Reise auszuschließen. Und doch…"

Gabron, der sich aufgrund dieses Eingeständnisses schon am Ziel wähnte, hob fragend den Kopf. Er war gespannt zu hören, was Beros weiterhin zögern ließ.

Einen Moment wand Beros sich, nach Worten suchend, bevor er herausplatzte: „Mir gefällt nicht, wie dieser Elb sie ansieht."

Gabron lachte schallend, den Ausdruck von Entrüstung auf Beros' Gesicht ignorierend.

Verstimmt verschränkte Beros die Arme vor der Brust, während Gabron sich die Lachtränen aus den Augen wischte. Nachdem er sich einigermaßen gefangen hatte, fragte er Beros mit schlecht gespieltem Erstaunen: „Was meinst du bloß?"

„Sag nicht, er wäre dir nicht aufgefallen", ereiferte Beros sich. „Ich habe genau gesehen, was er ihr für Blicke zugeworfen hat. Als wäre sie… als wollte er… du weißt schon!"

„Ach so, er." Gabron konnte ein Grinsen nicht unterdrücken.

Anklagend richtete Beros einen Finger auf ihn. „Aha, du hast es also auch gesehen. Gib es zu und tu nicht so scheinheilig."

„Natürlich habe ich es gesehen. Ich bin alt, Beros, nicht blind."

Die Flapsigkeit, mit der Gabron dies sagte, ließ Beros' Kinnlade nach unten fallen, was Gabron erneut zum Lachen brachte. Vergnügt tätschelte er Beros' Schulter, was diesen unwirsch nach seiner Hand schlagen ließ.

Der Schalk sprach aus Gabron's Augen, als er Beros noch ein wenig neckte. „Da spricht eindeutig der Vater aus dir, Beros."

Dann verschwand das neckische Funkeln aus seinen Augen und er fragte mit ernsterer Stimme: „Doch was sagt Beros, der zukünftige Führer dieses Dorfes, zu dem Angebot der Elben? Was für eine Entscheidung würde er treffen?"

Beros seufzte tief, bevor er widerwillig antwortete: „Er würde dir vollen Herzens zustimmen und die kleine Gruppe mit seinem Segen auf den Weg schicken… mit Ataria."

Gabron nickte wohlwollend. „Dann geh zu ihr. Rede mit ihr. Ich kümmere mich inzwischen um alles Weitere."

Nachdem Beros die Schmiede verlassen hatte, machte auch Gabron sich äußerst zufrieden auf den Weg. Er hatte eine Reise zu organisieren.

vxvxvxvx

Ataria hatte sich noch nie so zerrissen gefühlt. Auf der einen Seite verspürte sie den heftigen Wunsch, sich mit Beros auszusprechen und zu versöhnen, sich, wenn nötig zu fügen und seine Entscheidung zu akzeptieren, damit nur alles wieder so wäre wie vorher. Auf der anderen Seite schrie ein Teil von ihr wütend auf, dass sie so etwas auch nur in Erwägung zog. Er hatte ihr Unrecht getan, hatte sie gedemütigt und vor den Kopf gestoßen. Nachzugeben war inakzeptabel.

So kam es also, dass Ataria völlig frustriert und mit sich selber uneins auf ihrem Bett lag und an die Decke starrte. Nicht, dass sie diese überhaupt wahrnahm. Dazu war sie viel zu sehr in ihr inneres Streitgespräch vertieft.

Doch mit einem Mal verstummten die Stimmen, als etwas in ihr Bewusstsein drang und ihre Aufmerksamkeit forderte.

Schritte.

Schritte, die sich ihrer Tür näherten.

Stirnrunzelnd setzte Ataria sich auf. Belan konnte es nicht sein, da war sie sich absolut sicher. Sie hatte ihm bei Betreten des Hauses unmissverständlich klar gemacht, dass sie nicht gestört werden wollte. Worte waren nicht von Nöten gewesen, die Tränen auf ihrem Gesicht sprachen für sich. Belan hatte sich traurig abgewandt, als sie den Raum durchquert und die Tür ihres Zimmers hinter sich zugeworfen hatte.

Wenn es also nicht Belan war, dessen Schritte sie da hörte, blieb nur noch…

Ataria's Augen wurden für einen Moment riesengroß und ein Gefühl von Panik stieg in ihr auf, als sie sich hastig die Tränen vom Gesicht wischte. So konnte sie Beros doch nicht unter die Augen treten. Kaum dass sie den Gedanken zu Ende gebracht hatte, verengten sich ihre Augen zu schmalen Schlitzen und einmal mehr überkam sie die Wut. Sie hatte jedes Recht, in Tränen aufgelöst zu sein. Er sollte ruhig sehen, was er angerichtet hatte. Nicht, dass sie überhaupt vorhatte, ihm die Tür zu öffnen. Nein, im Moment wollte sie niemanden sehen, schon gar nicht Beros.

Mit angehaltenem Atem lauschte sie. Die Schritte kamen immer näher, bis sie schließlich vor ihrer Tür zum Stehen kamen.

Ein Moment der Stille, dann ein zaghaftes: „Ataria?"

Ihr Herz machte einen schmerzhaften Sprung, als sie Beros' Stimme vernahm. Er was es also tatsächlich. Er war zu ihr gekommen, um… Ja, um was zu tun? Sie mit weiteren Worten noch mehr gegen sich aufzubringen? Sich zu entschuldigen? Er konnte doch nicht ernsthaft erwarten, dass sie in diesem Moment mit ihm sprechen wollte? Doch seine Stimme klang so zaghaft, so vorsichtig, als er ihren Namen sprach. Konnte es tatsächlich sein…? Für einen Moment gewann ihre versöhnliche Seite die Oberhand, doch dann erinnerte sie sich trotzig daran, wütend auf ihn zu sein. So schwieg sie, auch als er nochmals ihren Namen rief.

Lange Zeit war es still vor der Tür, dann hörte sie einen enttäuschten Seufzer und das Geräusch sich entfernender Schritte.

Als alles wieder still war, zog sie die Beine an den Körper, schlang ihre Arme darum und vergrub den Kopf zwischen den Knien. Leise Schluchzer drangen über ihre Lippen. So versunken war sie in ihrem Elend, dass sie die neuerlich polternden Schritte nicht hörte. Erst als Beros die Tür aufriss und mit langen Schritten auf sie zugeeilt kam, schrak sie hoch.

Bevor sie erfassen konnte, was geschah, fand sie sich in Beros' Armen wieder. So fest drückte er sie an sich, dass ihr für einen Moment die Luft wegblieb.

Ein schwacher Protest erstarb ihr auf den Lippen, als er sie sanft hin und her wiegte. Sein Gesicht in ihrem Haar dämpfte die Worte, die er sprach. Immer und immer wieder.

„Es tut mir so leid, Ataria. Es tut mir leid."

Wie erstarrt saß Ataria da. Sie hörte seine Worte, doch ihre Bedeutung konnte sie in diesem Moment einfach nicht erfassen. Sie wusste nicht, was sie ihm sagen sollte, was sie denken sollte.

Unberührt von ihrem Schweigen fuhr Beros mit erstickter Stimme fort: „Bitte verzeih mir. Verzeih mir, dass ich dich nicht gehen lassen wollte. Ich… Wenn ich doch nur…" Aufschluchzend brach er ab.

Und Ataria erwachte endlich aus ihrer Schockstarre. Wenn sie noch eines Beweises bedurft hätte, dass Beros auf seine ganz eigene unbedarfte Art und Weise versuchte, sich bei ihr zu entschuldigen, dass er jedes seiner Worte ehrlich meinte und alles daran setzte, den Zwist zwischen ihnen zu beenden, dann hatte sie ihn soeben erhalten.

Als sei eine schwere Last von ihr genommen, fühlte Ataria die Anspannung aus ihrem Körper weichen. Sie befürchtete, dass ihre Stimme versagen würde, sollte sie versuchen, in diesem Moment etwas zu sagen. So schlang sie einfach nur fest ihre Arme um Beros und erwiderte seine Bärenumarmung.

Ihre Geste der Versöhnung sagte mehr als tausend Worte. Sie akzeptierte seine Entschuldigung von ganzem Herzen.

Beros atmete erleichtert auf. Dankbarkeit lag in seinem Blick, als er sie ansah. Für einen Moment wusste keiner von beiden etwas zu sagen. Beros war es, der das Schweigen brach. Er räusperte sich, schien nach Worten zu suchen, dann sprach er zögerlich, stockend, als würde es ihn große Überwindung kosten, die Worte über seine Lippen zu bringen.

„Geh, wenn du es wünschst."

Ataria war bewusst, wie schwer es ihm fallen musste, diese Worte zu sprechen. Doch er hatte es getan – für sie. Überwältigt von Freude und Dankbarkeit barg sie ihren Kopf an Beros' breiter Brust und schloss die Augen.

„Danke", flüsterte sie leise.

vxvxvxvx

Die Zeit flog dahin und ehe sich die Teilnehmer der kleinen Reisegruppe versahen, war der Tag des Abschieds gekommen. Angetrieben von freudiger Erwartung hatten sich Gabron und Ataria in die Vorbereitungen der Reise gestürzt und innerhalb weniger Tage zu Ende gebracht.

Nun war die Stunde des Aufbruchs gekommen.

Am Himmel zeigte sich das erste Licht des neuen Tages, als die letzten Taschen verstaut, die letzten Gurte festgezurrt wurden. Trotz der frühen Stunde hatten zahlreiche Menschen den Weg auf den Dorfplatz gefunden und die Aufregung, die in der Luft lag, war beinahe mit Händen greifbar.

Ergriffen von dieser erwartungsvollen und hoffnungsfrohen Stimmung, fiel Ataria Jesa mit einem unterdrückten Schluchzen um den Hals. Diese klopfte ihr aufmunternd auf den Rücken, bevor sie ihr verschwörerisch ins Ohr flüsterte: „Grüß deinen Elben von mir. Und sobald du zurückgekehrt bist, erwarte ich einen vollständigen Bericht. Mit allen Details, versteht sich."

Ataria lachte spontan auf. Als Jesa sie losließ und einen Schritt zurücktrat, schüttelte sie gespielt empört den Kopf. Jesa grinste nur frech und zwinkerte ihr zu.

Als nächstes traten Merith und Glanra auf sie zu und ein tiefes Gefühl von Traurigkeit und schlechtem Gewissen regte sich in ihr, als ihr Blick auf die Eltern von Manara und Glawor fiel. Die Erinnerung an die Verabschiedung von Manara am vorigen Abend stieg in ihr auf und ließ sie schlucken. Das kleine Mädchen hatte den Grund für ihre Abreise natürlich noch nicht verstehen können. Alles was Manara verstand war, dass Ataria zu den Elben reisen würde und sie hatte Ataria in kindlicher Unschuld gefragt, ob sie auch dorthin gehen könne. Es hatte Ataria fast das Herz gebrochen, als sie dies verneinen musste. Manara's enttäuschtes Gesicht hatte sie bis in den Schlaf verfolgt und sie kaum Ruhe finden lassen.

Die Herzlichkeit, die in der Umarmung der beiden lag, nahm ihr einen großen Teil ihrer Bedrücktheit, doch ganz vermochte sie es nicht, sie davon zu befreien. Mit einem missglückten Lächeln verabschiedete sie sich von ihnen und wandte sich dann der Person an ihrer Seite zu.

Auf jeden Umstehenden mochte Beros ruhig, fast schon gelassen wirken, doch Ataria sah tiefer. Es schmerzte ihn, sie gehen zu sehen, das sagten ihr seine Augen. Gleichzeitig hatte er Haltung zu wahren, zu der Entscheidung zu stehen, die zum Wohle des Dorfes getroffen worden war. Und das tat er. Bis zum dem Augenblick, als Ataria sich in seine Arme warf. Was als eine Geste des Abschieds gedacht war, wurde für beide zur Zerreißprobe.

Beros' Stimme war rau und mühsam beherrscht, seine Worte so leise, dass nur Ataria sie hören konnte.

„Ich fürchte… dich zu verlieren, meine kleine Ataria."

Verwirrt ob dieses Geständnisses blieb Ataria für einen Moment stumm.

_Warum sagte er so etwas?_

Doch sie schob den Gedanken von sich und schüttelte nur entschieden den Kopf.

„Es ist lediglich ein Besuch. Ich… wir werden schon bald zurückkehren."

Traurig lächelnd nahm Beros ihr Gesicht in seine Hände und drückte ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn. Dann ließ er sie los und trat zurück.

Der Bann war gebrochen, der aufwühlende Moment vergangen und die Freude, die Ataria in den letzten Tagen begleitet und ihr Innerstes erfüllt hatte, kehrte zurück.

Ein strahlendes Lächeln erhellte ihr Gesicht, als sie sich auf Celbrion's Rücken schwang und sich zu Gabron und Belan gesellte, die bereits aufgesessen waren und auf sie warteten.

Gemeinsam mit Beros setzten sie sich in Bewegung, ließen den Dorfplatz hinter sich, passierten das Tor, wo sie sich von ihm trennten, und wandten sich dann in Richtung Norden.

Richtung Lothlorien.

Doch bevor sich das Dorf hinter ihnen verlor, hielt Ataria noch einmal an und sah zurück. Wie sie es vermutet hatte, stand Beros noch immer am Tor und blickte ihnen nach.

Sie hob zum Abschied die Hand, dann wendete sie ihr Pferd und ritt davon.

vxvxvxvx

Langsam ließ Beros seine Hand, die er zum Abschied erhoben hatte, wieder sinken. Ataria war längst aus seinem Sichtfeld verschwunden, doch die letzten Worte, die sie zu ihm sprach, bevor sie zum Tor hinausritt, brannten auf seiner Seele.

So unschuldig und voller Überzeugung.

_Du wirst mich nicht verlieren._

In seiner Stimme schwang Trauer, als er sich leise die Frage stellte: „Warum fühlt es sich dann an wie ein Abschied für immer?"

* * *

><p>Tschuldigung, keine Elben in diesem Kapitel, aber dieser traurige Umstand wird bald behoben. Nächster Halt: Lothlorien.<p> 


End file.
